One Sided Love
by Neiara28
Summary: Después de un divorcio traumatico lo que menos esperaba Claire Redfield de ese día fuera su muerte... y resurrección. Decidida a hacer las cosas bien esta vez y no hacer daño a Leon, su ex marido y al que aun amaba a pesar de todo, decidió que no debía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Dos años después la verdad sale a la luz. ¿Como reaccionara Leon ante lo ocurrido?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La que Murió… y Renació.**

-¡No podemos dejarla morir!- Gritaba Sherry a Jake mientras este intentaba cortar la hemorragia de la herida en el pecho de Claire.

Claire observaba, solo observaba. No podía hablar, no podía gemir… solo podía oír la discusión entre Sherry y Jake, pensando en cuanto iba a echar de menos todo aquello.

Podía decirse que había tenido una vida feliz, incluso se alegraba que en esos momentos Loen no estuviera con ella, así no sufriría ni se echaría la culpa por lo que le había pasado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunto Jake de repente, al ver que Sherry sacaba el cuchillo de su bandolera y se lo llevaba a la muñeca.

-Voy a salvarla, no pienso dejar morir a la que considero mi madre, me niego a perder más familia.

\- ¿Vas a condenarla a ser como nosotros?,¡Sabes que ella no querría eso!

\- Con mi sangre en su organismo podrá regenerarse, podrá, ella es fuerte.

-¿Y si muta?, ¿Y si le pasa como a tu padre?

-No le pasara, ella es fuerte… ella …¡No puedo dejar que muera!-Sherry acerco su muñeca a la boca de Claire.- Vamos Claire, tienes que beber mi sangre… tienes que…

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Claire al entender lo que Sherry iba a hacer. Lo natural era morir, su vida había acabado y eso no lo debía de cambiar nadie, menos aún Sherry. Así que negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor… piensa en mi, en Chris, Jill y todos lo que te queremos… No nos hagas vivir sin ti. ¡Piensa en Leon!. Yo sé que él te sigue queriendo... ¡No puedes hacernos esto!.

¿Cómo podía acabar todo así?...

 **Ese mismo día por la mañana:**

Claire Redfield estaba reunida en el despacho de un prestigioso abogado de Washington, el cual había contratado hacia unos meses su marido para tramitar su divorcio.

No quería irse de su casa, no quería separarse de Leon, del hombre al que había amado más que a ella misma: Pero la obsesión y la paranoia llegaban a un límite que no podía ser tolerado ni con una distancia para reflexionar.

Estaba a punto de firmar en el documento que ponía punto y final a su matrimonio:

\- Te he dicho que puedes quedarte con la casa, así no tendrías que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Claire se volvió al oír las palabras de Leon Scott Kennedy, el hombre que dentro de unos instantes ya no sería su marido.

-Esta casa era de tu familia y yo no tengo intención de quedarme con nada que no sea mío, ya me conoces. Además para algo se firmó una separación de bienes ,¿No?

-Siento que esto haya acabado así, no pretendía que…

-Amas a Ada, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

\- No es eso y lo sabes, he tomado este paso por que no podía vivir con tus celos constantes y la opresión que significaba estar casados. Por culparme por cosas que no sucedieron y sobre todo vivir con pecados que no he cometido pero por los que tú me juzgabas.

\- ¿Y me negaras que no pensabas en ella mientras que estabas conmigo?

\- Ella era una liberación del infierno en el que habías convertido nuestro matrimonio con tus celos, si eso para ti es una infidelidad entonces sí. Pero mientras he estado contigo siempre te he respetado a ti y a la santidad de los votos que hicimos.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta del despacho y dos hombres trajeados entraron en la estancia.

-¿Ya han firmado?- Pregunto el abogado.

Claire volvió la vista al documento y firmo en la línea de puntos, al lado de la firma que antes había estampado Leon en el documento.

-Bueno, con esto quedan finalizados los trámites, están oficialmente divorciados. Si esperan un momento les traeré una copia del …

\- Si me disculpa tengo que volver al trabajo, puede dársela a mi abogado.- Leon se levantó de la silla y tomo su abrigo.- Puede dársela a mi abogado y el me la entregara.-Luego miro a Claire.- Esto es un adiós…

\- Si, supongo que si…- Ella también se levantó.- Espero de todo corazón que puedas…

\- No me des ahora tus buenos deseos Claire, no cuando ya son innecesarios.

Leon salió del despacho y de la vida de Claire.

\- Pues señorita Redfield, si me permite un momento le traeré la copia de la sentencia de divorcio.

Claire solo asunto mientras a sus ojos acudían las ya familiares lágrimas ante la constatación de que su matrimonio había acabado y ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo podía empezar de nuevo? Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres y sus abuelos, se sintió perdida…

Poco podía saber ella que su nuevo comienzo iba a conllevar un final más trágico que la firma de la sentencia de divorcio.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

\- ¿Estas bien Leon?

El chico levanto la cabeza y vio a Hunnigan, su apoyo tanto en las misiones como en la vida normal.

-No sé cómo debería sentirme en estos momentos Hunnigan.- Suspiro y se echó atrás en su sillón de cuero.- Por un lado estoy aliviado porque todo esto haya acabado y poder empezar de nuevo… pero por otro lado me siento fracasado por no haber conseguido aguantar…

\- El matrimonio no es cuestión de aguante, te lo digo yo.- Sonrió.- El matrimonio es fe, confianza y un poco de problemas, pero sobretodo amor, pero si ese amor se convierte en un sentimiento enfermizo entonces lo mejor es acabar con él. No es sano para ti ni es sano para ella.

\- Ya pero tal vez si hubiera intentado mitigar un poco sus inseguridades…

\- Ada va a estar en tu vida siempre, puede que no la ames o digas tú que no la amas, la cosa es que ni ella te deja en paz ni tú eres capaz de dejarla a ella.

\- Ya, eso es más toxico aun para mi…

\- Tal vez debas tomar esto como un punto de inflexión Leon. ¿Vas a dejar que Ada rompa todas tus relaciones futuras?

Hunnigan se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa, dejándolo pensar en esa pregunta que le había lanzado.

De nuevo al presente:

-¡Espera!- Grito Jake. Acto seguido tomo el cuchillo de combate de Sherry y se lo llevo a su muñeca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Si combinamos nuestra sangre…- Miro a Sherry.- la probabilidad de que salga mal será menor… y ella será más… como yo.

\- Con sangre de los Wesker en la mezcla…

\- Si tu no quieres no lo hare, pero tenemos que decidirlo ya.

Sherry miro a Claire, la vida se escapaba tan rápidamente de ella que la decisión se tomó por si sola.

\- Chris nunca me lo perdonara…

Lo último que vio Claire antes de que acabara todo fue la muñeca ensangrentada de sherry y Jake uniéndose y dejando caer gotas de sangre en sus labios.

-Por favor… Bebe.- Susurraron Jake y Sherry al unísono.

()(()()()()())())()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Dónde está?

Chris Redfield iba franqueado por Jill y Barry a su lado, corriendo sin rumbo hacia el ala de aislamiento del hospital general de Boston.

Al llegar a la planta vio a Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin saliendo de una sala donde minutos antes los habían curado de sus heridas.

\- Vosotros…- Paro delante de ellos con cara de querer matarlos.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Jake y yo habíamos acompañado a Claire después de que saliera del bufete de abogados, estábamos a las afueras guardando unos muebles en un trastero, ya que no cabían aun en su nueva casa.- Comenzó contando Sherry.

\- No sabemos cómo fue, el caso es que un coche negro con los cristales tintados abrió una de sus puertas y un tirador nos disparó. El blanco del ataque era Sherry y Claire se interpuso para protegerla, resultando herida grave…

Chris comenzó a temblar por lo que le estaban contando.

-¿Ella ha… muerto?

Jake miro al capitán de la BSAA y contesto por Sherry.

\- Sherry y yo la salvamos…-

Al mirar los ojos del joven Wesker Chris comprendió lo que había sucedido realmente, que la palabra salvar quería decir que su hermana podía no ser ya su hermana, sino otra cosa mas peligrosa.

\- No nos quedó más remedio Chris, no podía permitir que ella…

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- Sus ojos echaban fuego.- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hermana?

-La salvamos…-Sherry se fijó en como miraba a Jake y decidió intervenir.- La decisión fue mía Chris, Jake solo me ayudo a que la transición se hiciera… sin problemas.

-¡No teníais derecho a tomar esa decisión por ella, no la teníais!

-No espero que lo entiendas Chris, la egoísta aquí he sido yo.- Sherry comenzó a llorar desconsolada.-No podía perderla, no era justo que le pasara eso después de la separación de Leon.

La ira de Chris se desvaneció cuando vio a Sherry hundirse delante de ellos, pudiendo ver a través de un instante de claridad que habían salvado a Claire por la desesperación de no perderla. Así que se acercó a ella y a Jake y los abrazo.

\- Decidme al menos que sigue siendo ella… que la esencia de Claire está en su nueva forma…

-Íbamos a entrar a verla, van a tenerla en cuarentena hasta descubrir cómo ha afectado nuestra sangre combinada a sus genes.- Sherry le devolvió el abrazo y Jake palmeo su espalda.

-Ve a verla Chris, nosotros te esperamos aquí.- Dijo Jill a su prometido.

Chris le devolvió a Jill la mirada de preocupación que seguro debía ver ella y se fe acompañado por Jake y Sherry a la habitación de aislamiento donde había ingresado a Claire.

Claire abrió los ojos al notar como le limpiaban la vía que tenía conectada a su brazo:

\- Vaya ha despertado al fin, bienvenida.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- Pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

\- Esta en el hospital general de Boston, ¿Recuerda que es lo que el sucedió?

Fragmentos de recuerdos acudían a su cabeza: Ella hablando con Sherry sobre la decoración de su casa nueva,; Jake bajando de su coche y ayudándola a cerrar el trastero; el ruido de las balas al salir de una pistola y una quemazón en el pecho.

 _Por favor… Bebe._

La sangre entrado en su boca y ella bebiéndola con ansia de la muñeca de Jake…

-Oh dios mío…

-Tómeselo con tranquilidad, lleva una semana en coma.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto angustiada.- ¿Alguien lo ha llamado?

\- Lo mandamos a la cafetería a que comiera algo, no queríamos tener que cuidar de otro enfermo más, ¿No le parece?-Sonrió la mujer de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Espero que no haya dado mucho trabajo.- Rio mientras imaginaba a Chris dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

\- Un poco, pero sabemos manejar este tipo de problemas aquí.-Contesto la enfermera mientras le tomaba la tensión.-Bueno jovencita, en un momento vendrá su médico y le explicara mejor todo.

En ese momento un hombre de bata blanca y aspecto afable entro en la habitación seguido de su hermano y Jake.

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos señorita Redfield,¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto mientras consultaba la Tablet que tenía en las manos

\- Como si me hubiesen disparado.- Intento hacer la broma.

\- Bueno al menos sabemos que conservas tu sentido del humor.- Comento Jake mientras se acercaba a la cama junto con Chris.

\- Bueno espero que alguien me explique qué es lo que me ha pasado.- Dijo Claire al verse franqueada por ambos hombres.

\- Mientras estábamos en el trastero guardando tus muebles…- Comenzó Jake.

\- Esa parte la se.- Interrumpió la chica.- Lo que quiero que me expliquéis es como es que estoy viva sin la bala me alcanzo el pecho. Lo recuerdo, fueron dos disparos limpios.

Los tres hombres se miraron y decidieron que sería el medico quien le diera la noticia.

\- La verdad es que no sobrevivió señorita Redfield. Como bien acaba de exponer recibió dos disparos limpios en el pecho. Uno impacto directamente en la caja torácica, creando un neumotórax. El segundo le secciono las arterias…

\- Entonces vuelvo a preguntarlo…¿Cómo es que estoy viva?- La voz le tembló al formular la pregunta de nuevo, sabiendo dentro de ella la respuesta que iba a recibir.

\- Sherry y yo te ayudamos.- Comenzó a explicar Jake a su lado.- No teníamos mucho tiempo y Sherry no podía dejarte morir. En principio ibas a recibir solo la cantidad justa de sangre de ella para que tú misma pudieras regenerar las heridas… pero nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez su sangre te convirtiera en otra cosa, así que utilizamos mi sangre también. La sangre de ambos te salvo… y te cambio.

Claire miraba al chico y podía ver la culpabilidad en su cara, luego giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano, el cual permanecía en silencio escuchando las explicaciones del joven Muller.

\- Entonces no ha sido un sueño… bebí vuestra sangre…

\- Si, y eso ha provocado ciertos cambios en ti.- Explico Chris. Luego le paso un espejo para que se mirara.

Claire esperaba algo más sutil, algo que pudiera ser ocultado fácilmente. Tal vez un cambio en sus ojos, o una tez más blanca como la de Sherry, pero al verse en el espejo la realidad la golpeo de pleno.

Se había cortado el pelo antes del divorcio, pero ahora estaba largo y lustroso y con un tono rojizo idéntico que el del hijo de Wesker, su tono de ojos en ese momento no era azul… sino ambarino como los del propio Wesker…

-Mi pelo…- Comenzó a decir.

-Creció la primera semana, te lo intentamos cortar pero crecía de nuevo, así que desistimos y dejamos que tu lo vieras tal cual y tomaras la decisión de qué hacer con el.- Explico Jake.

-¿ y por qué ahora soy pelirroja?- Volvió a mirar al médico y a su hermano.

\- Creemos que por la propia sangre de Jake, técnicamente ahora serias como una hermana para él, ya que compartís ADN

\- ¿Y mis ojos volverán a ser azules algún día?

\- Si, creemos que poco a poco volverán a serlo Claire, pero será con el tiempo. Además de que ahora que ha despertado debemos someterla a ciertas pruebas para comprobar …-

\- Si sigo siendo más humana…-

\- Hermana, todo irá bien.- Dijo Chris sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano para consolarla.

\- No me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto…- Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada.-El… ¿Leon sabe algo de esto?

Todos la miraron con preocupación, era comprensible que hiciera esa pregunta después de lo que había pasado.

Después de un rato de silencio fue Chris quien respondió la pregunta.

\- No lo hemos avisado, lo que ha pasado… lo que te ha pasado si ha llegado a oídos de Adam Benford, pero le he pedido que guarde silencio.

\- Al fin y al cabo estáis divorciados ,¿No?.- Comento Jake antes de recibir un codazo de Sherry en plena costillas.- Ah, ¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que lo avisemos Claire?.- pregunto la mas joven de la habitación.

Claire lo pensó un momento, sopesando los pros y los contras de la decisión que iba a tomar.

Si le decía algo a Leon este acudiría sin duda, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo y seguramente por lastima. Por otra parte al estar separados legalmente no tenía mucho sentido avisarlo para que fuera.

``Seguramente dirá que no. Ya he salido de su vida con la firma del divorcio´´

\- No quiero que lo aviséis…- Miro a sus amigos, los cuales tenían la preocupación grabada en el rostro.- He salido de su vida y es mejor que no lo perturbe con esto. Hablare con Adam Benford y le pediré que se me aplique el mismo protocolo de confidencialidad que a Sherry y Jake.

\- No puedes ocultárselo Claire…

\- Puede y lo hará.- Contesto Chris, conforme con la decisión de su hermana.

\- No puedes, Jake di algo …- Miro al pelirrojo con desesperación en los ojos.

\- Sabes que suelo estar de acuerdo contigo en casi todo súper chica, pero en este momento creo que la decisión que ha tomado tu amiga es la más lógica.- Suspiro.- Le queda un largo camino para sumir que la hemos convertido en una de nosotros, tendrá que dejar de ser una salvadora para convertirse en una guerrera.- Luego miro a Chris.-¿ No opinas lo mismo que yo, Capitán?

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… sin que sirva de precedente.

Claire tomo la mano de Sherry y la consoló al ver que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Para Claire ella siempre seria su hija, la pequeña a la que salvo en Raccoon, y con ella nació su instinto maternal. Además de que ese nuevo estado la hacía estar más sensible.

\- No será para siempre Sherry, llegara un momento en el que se enterara… Pero necesito pasar esta nueva etapa de adaptación sin tener que pensar en los sentimientos de Leon.

El solo pensamiento de el mirándola con pena y hacerlo sentir culpable de lo que había pasado le bastaba para que la decisión que había tomado se reafirmara.

\- Si me quieres no le dirás nada… te lo ruego Sherry, si ves a Leon… no le digas lo que ha pasado…- Le suplico.

La decisión estaba tomada antes incluso de que las palabras se materializaran.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buenas noches desde España.

¿Cómo va el vicio con el remake del 2? Yo estoy muy muy enganchada la verdad, pero no puedo jugar todo lo que quisiera la verdad.

Entre partida y partida empecé esta mini historia el cual llevaba rondando mi cabeza durante unos meses, así que mientras encuentro a gente que tenga guardados mis anteriores escritos para poder continuar con Love and Lies me apeteció iniciar esta historia.

Creo que puede ser divertido hacer esto, al estilo 30F,30M con ese formato de historias auto conclusivas en cada capítulo.

El drama ya lo habéis visto, espero que sepáis perdonarme….

En camino también viene un remix de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Espero que también lo leíais ^^.

Las actualizaciones serán algo irregulares por temas de estudios, me encuentro en exámenes finales y hasta el 13 de marzo no acabo, así que tenedme paciencia, espero que una vez inicie las prácticas laborales la cosa se estabilice y pueda continuar todos los fics que he empezado.

Bueno me despido con besos y abrazos. Gracias por leerme ^^


	2. Capitulo 2: Escudo

**Capítulo 2: Escudo**

Todos los mutados tenían una habilidad. Para Claire una habilidad siempre había sido disparar bien, tener conocimientos de mecánica superiores a lo normal, ser capaces de comer tanto picante en la comida como para demostrar que tu estomago era de acero o ser la capitana del mejor equipo de la liga de paintball de la BSAA.

Pero desde que había renacido la palabra habilidad se usaba para etiquetar el poder o don, como solían llamarlo los médicos, en un intento de normalizar algo que en si no era normal, como por ejemplo que la sangre se convirtiera en fuego o lanzar descargas eléctricas con las manos.

Una vez pasada la conmoción inicial de su resurrección y su cambio de aspecto (gracias en parte a que sus ojos volvieron a su tono azulado, el pelo pelirrojo era más asumible), Claire se centró en ayudar en la investigación que se había abierto a raíz de su atentado. Como ella misma había especificado, solo el presidente de los fue informado del incidente, ya que si había algún topo infiltrado en la casa blanca podría averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido con ella y su nueva… forma renacida, como le gustaba llamarlo Sherry.

\- No puedes ocultarle a Leon lo que ha pasado Claire.

-Sí que puedo, estamos separados, ¿Qué sentido tiene contarle lo que ha ocurrido?

\- No sea, ¿Tal vez porque él podría investigar quien ha sido el culpable de lo que ha pasado?

\- No le voy a contar nada, bastante tengo ya con que lo sepa Adam, ya sabes lo cercano que es a Leon.

-Adam es una tumba, no le dirá nada, por eso apelo a tu sentido común para que hables con él.

-Sherry, te quiero como una hija, pero en estos momentos necesito centrarme en lo que me ha pasado, asumir este… cambio, antes de tener que preocuparme de cómo le vaya a sentar saber todo esto.

-¿Entonces dejas la puerta abierta a que en un posible futuro él se entere?

-Sera inevitable, pero no va a ser en un futuro cercano. Tenlo por claro, así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada, ¿Me entiendes?

En ese momento un grupo de médicos entraron en la habitación, interrumpiendo la conferencia por Skype.

-¿Cómo se encuentra en este nuevo día señorita Redfield?

Claire aparto la vista de la pantalla de su portátil para encontrarse con la mirada de uno de sus médicos.

\- Buenos días Doctor, ¿Qué me tiene preparado para hoy?

\- Bueno, como ya te explique hace unos días, hoy es el día de averiguar que habilidad especial tienes. Ya sabes cómo funciona, ¿No?

\- Recuerdo el proceso con Sherry.- Entonces giro el monitor del ordenador portátil para que Sherry viera lo que pasaba.

\- Doctor John, que alegría verlo.- Sonrió Sherry a través del monitor.

\- Pero si es una de mis pacientes favoritas, ¿Cómo va la vida de agente secreto?

-Es… secreto.- Rio la joven.

-Vaya, entonces será mejor que no me pase de listo.- Rio el medico.- Bueno, siento interrumpir vuestra charla pero necesito llevarle a Claire para una nueva serie de pruebas.

\- ¿La prueba de la habilidad?- Pregunto Sherry.

-Exactamente, ya sabes que debemos documentar todo el proceso, así que será mejor que te despidas de ella por un par de días.

-¿Cree que tarde un par de días en averiguarlo?- Pregunto Claire mirándolo seriamente.

\- Creo que voy a tardar poco, ya que he visto algo al entrar en tu habitación hace un momento.-Sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Bueno Sherry, hablamos pronto. Y ya sabes, en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

\- Hasta pronto.

Claire bajo el monitor y guardo el portátil en el cajón del escritorio que tenía en la habitación. Se colocó la chaqueta del chándal que le había traído su hermano y unas deportivas.

Ya no se encontraban en el hospital, ya que por su propia seguridad era mejor no permanecer allí, sino en las instalaciones de investigación de la BSAA. Un complejo habilitado para aquellos mutados que querían servir en la BSAA y poner sus habilidades al servicio de los buenos, como solía decir su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que ha visto Doctor?

\- Pues no lo sé muy bien… pero al oírte hablar de tu exmarido con Sherry note como se formaba a tu alrededor una especie de… energía.

-¿Energía?- Pregunto extrañada.

\- Lo dicho, hasta que no te lleve al laboratorio no poder ponerte a prueba y averiguar que es. Ya sabes que la única certeza de que eres una mutada son tu velocidad aumentada y tú fuerza hulkiana.

-Creo que ya me disculpe por romper esa pared…

\- Si, pero no quita que tienes que entrenar esas habilidades. Aun estas muy verde y tú vida como líder de Terra Save no te ha ayudado demasiado a desarrollar tú potencial como soldado.

\- Me gustaba ser una salvadora.- Bajo la mirada.- ¿No poder seguir siéndolo?

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo que te ha pasado… me temo que no va a ser posible. Siento ser portador de malas noticias.- El medico suspiro y la miro.- Pero me he visto en la obligación de, visto lo que te paso en el hospital, que no seas reincorporada en Terra Save, sino que te unas a las filas de la BSAA con gente que es como tú. Tus habilidades serán más útiles en el campo de batalla que detrás de misiones humanitarias y trabajo de oficina.

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Claire, sé que acabas de pasar por varias experiencias traumáticas.- Llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio, John saco una llave y abrió la puerta, haciendo entrar a Claire antes y siguiéndola dentro de la habitación, que estaba a oscuras.- Pero creo que la manera de sacar tu habilidad es… que me hables de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en el momento de recibir los dos disparos.

\- No quiero revivir eso…

-Sé que no quieres, pero es necesario, así que…- John entro en una habitación y dejo a Claire en la sala blanca y aséptica.- Empezaremos por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

Claire miro al médico. No quería hablar de ese día, quería borrar ese día para siempre de su mente y de lo sola y desprotegida que se había sentido. De la paranoia que había tenido los días antes en los cuales desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, y de cómo había conseguido que el hombre al que amaba acabara odiándola por hacerle pasar por un infierno.

\- Esa mañana recibí una llamada de mi abogado… los papeles del divorcio estaban listos y nos habían citado en el bufete para acabar con el tramite…

()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()())())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras, en Washington…

\- Si ella ha dicho que no, es que no.- Fue la respuesta del presidente a la súplica de Sherry.

\- Pero no puede estar sin saber nada. Lo sabe señor.

\- Sé que quieres a Leon como si fuera tu padre, el en muchos aspectos es tu padre, como Claire tu madre. Pero ellos han pasado por una separación y necesitan un tiempo de adaptación. Y sobre todo Claire.- Adam se quedó mirando por la ventana del despacho oval, aquel día el sol brillaba gloriosamente en el cielo.- No me quiero imaginar cómo debe estar sintiéndose ella en estos momentos, pero también debo pensar en el propio Leon, y en este caso creo que la ignorancia es necesaria.

Sherry entendía las palabras de Adam, incluso las de la propia Claire. Las cosas entre ellos habían terminado de la peor forma posible y necesitaban tiempo para poder sanar las heridas. Pero tampoco veía bien la ocultación sistemática de lo que había ocurrido, ella más bien era partidaria de darle la información y que el decidiera lo que quisiera hacer.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, en unas horas parto para Groenlandia para investigar las instalaciones de las conexiones.

\- Muy bien. Ten cuidado y mantenidos informados.

Sherry hizo el saludo militar y salió del despacho. Tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a Claire, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que daba por supuesto que aun estaría con el doctor John.

Ese medico había ayudado a muchos como ella, y seguro que ayudaría a Claire a aceptar lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Sherry!

La chica se dio la vuelta, Leon avanzaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara. Ella fue hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?, espero que Adam no te esté haciendo trabajar demasiado.

-Solo lo justo y necesario.-Respondió sonriendo.- Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Acabando la mudanza al fin, me he comprado un dúplex a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta lo bastante cerca para llegar si surge alguna emergencia pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad.

-Tengo ganas de verlo.

-Cuando acabe la mudanza os invitare a todos a que lo visitéis, daré una fiesta de inauguración.- Rio ante su ocurrencia.

-¿Tu una fiesta?

-¿Por qué no?, Piso nuevo, vida nueva, ¿No te parece?

Sherry se mordió la lengua, no quería quitarle la alegría que sentía al emprender un nuevo comienzo, en su cabeza se materializo las palabras de Adam, las cuales cobraron un nuevo significado.

Tanto Leon como Claire necesitaban esa separación, tenían que volver a encontrarse de forma individual para luego ser capaces de asumir los cambios que vendrían en el futuro.

-¿Cómo… como esta Claire?- Pregunto el chico, cambiando el gesto.

Sherry odiaba tener que mentirle, pero no sería por ella quien le contara lo que había pasado.

-Está bien, también se va a mudar… le han ofrecido un trabajo en la sección de la BSAA encargada del censo de mutados en los .

-¿Va a dejar Terra Save?, vaya no la creí capaz de eso.

\- Tú has avanzado… ella también debe avanzar, ¿No lo ves así?

\- Aunque nos hayamos separado siempre me preocupare por ella, lo sabes, ¿No?

-Lo se.- Forzó una sonrisa.- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a preparar mi equipaje.

-Prométeme que me llamaras, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo una niña de nueve años?

\- Aunque tengas cincuenta años te seguiré repitiendo esta frase.

-Lo prometo.

En ese momento entro un mensaje al móvil de Sherry, era de Chris. Claire había salido de la prueba. Ya sabían cuál era su habilidad.

\- Tengo que irme, debo hacer una llamada…

\- Sin problemas, ya hablaremos a tu vuelta.

Sherry se alejó por el pasillo ante la preocupada mirada de Leon.

-Apuesto a que le has preguntado por Claire.- Hunnigan se situó a su lado y miro a chico.

-Claire ha dejado TerraSave…

-Estará buscando nuevos horizontes.

-Claire nunca dejaría TerraSave sin un poderoso motivo.

\- Deja de buscar fantasmas donde solo hay un cambio natural de trabajo, tú mismo también has cambiado de trabajo.

\- Lo mío si es un paso lógico… pero en Claire eso es raro. Ella sigue escuchando las mismas canciones y viviendo en el mismo sitio, ella me compro la parte de la casa que me correspondía en el acuerdo del divorcio por no deshacerse de la casa de sus abuelos.

\- ¿Es que ahora le vas a reclamar a tu exmujer esto?, sería la comunicación pos divorcio más rápida de la historia.

-No voy a llamar a Claire…Tienes razón. Estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

El móvil de Hunnigan sonó y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, Steve y sus pruebas del pastel para la boda.

-Ahora que dices boda, estoy pensando que cuando este el dúplex acabado hacer una pequeña celebración, algo para inaugurar mi nuevo hogar.

-Ahora sí que haces cosas raras, me preocupas.

\- Intento ser un nuevo Leon más divertido y sociable.

-Y eso da mucho miedo amigo mío, da miedo.

)()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()

\- Un escudo… - Dijo John maravillado ante lo que veían sus ojos.- Eso es lo que vi en tu habitación cuando hablaste de ocultarle a Leon lo que te había pasado. Estabas protegiéndote del dolor y tu mutación ha convertido esa necesidad de protegerte en un escudo.- Hablaba con fascinación ante lo nuevo.- Eres el primer escudo que veo, una habilidad completamente defensiva

Claire continuaba dentro de la burbuja protectora, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, brotando de sus ojos ambarinos y mirando con terror al médico.

\- Baja esa defensa Claire, ya hemos acabado.- Su voz sonaba sincera.- Tenía que llevarte al límite, no había otra manera.

\- Quiero que dejen de hacerme daño… quiero ser capaz de olvidar que esto ha pasado…

-Y lo harás con el tiempo, te lo prometo. Pero antes… necesito que bajes el escudo, ¿De acuerdo?

La chica bajo sus manos, haciendo que poco a poco el campo de fuerza bajara de intensidad hasta desaparecer. Luego cayó al suelo y continúo llorando desconsolada.

John decidió que no debía presionarla más por ese día, así que se acercó a ella e intento levantarla del suelo, cometiendo el error de asustarla con su movimiento y volviendo a activar la defensa sobre ella.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

\- Y yo te digo que no Chris, y un no mío es un no que durara hasta el fin de los tiempos. He dicho.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Jill, porque?

\- Porque como sigas insistiendo te juro por dios que esta noche duermes en el sofá, ¿Quieres probar lo bueno que es nuestro sofá?

En el momento en el que Chris iba a contestar un fuerte golpe seguido de una puerta volando delante de ella los dejo sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué diablos?

-Claire esta en esa habitación, ¡Claire está ahí!

La pareja salió corriendo por el pasillo como alma que llevaba el diablo. La puerta que había estallado era la del laboratorio del doctor John.

Entraron rápidamente. Lo primero que vieron fue al buen doctor inconsciente en el suelo y a Claire dentro de una especie de burbuja, mirando atónita a su hermano y a Jill.

\- Claire…- Susurro atónito Chris.

\- Yo no … yo …

Y fue lo único que fue capaz de articular mientras entraba la ayuda en la habitación y atendía al médico.

()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después…

\- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, no sabía que…

\- No te preocupes Claire, de verdad.- Sonrió el buen médico.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Chris, el cual estaba sentado en su mesa.

\- Hay que entrenarla, eso está fuera de toda discusión. Claire debe aprender a dominarlo. Ella es el primer escudo que tenemos de este tipo.

-¿Hay más gente con mi mismo poder?

-Si, pero nunca lo he visto con tanta intensidad como el tuyo. Imagino que todo el tema del divorcio es lo que hace que sea tan poderoso. Es equiparable a la necesidad de tu corazón de protegerte ante el dolor. De ahí que me lanzaras por los aires.

\- Imagino que si …

\- Bueno el informe con mis descubrimientos estará listo en unos días, aún tenemos que acabar los análisis de sangre y pelo.

-Está bien, bueno Doctor, tengo que hablar con mi hermana y tomar decisiones importantes.

\- Desde luego.- Se levantó de la silla y estrecho las manos de ambos hermanos.- En cuanto estén los resultados los enviare a ti y al presidente. ¿De acuerdo?

Chris asintió y el medico salió del despacho. Luego volvió la mirada a su hermana.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- No lo sé Chris… no sé cómo afrontar todo esto, no lo sé.

\- Por lo general la instrucción se suele hacer aquí en Boston… pero creo que para ti es mejor hacerla fuera de los .

-¿Fuera?- Pregunto su hermana.

-Cada día que no estés aquí con nosotros me dolerá un poco más el corazón, pero creo que estarás mejor si te entrenas fuera. Había pensado en Australia, mandarte con Kevin allí y ser supervisada por él.

\- Lo que tu creas que está bien…

-¿Quieres que hable con Leon?, ¿Quieres que lo llame y lo haga venir para que hables con el antes de irte?

Dos días antes le habría dicho a su hermano que sí. Que su determinación de ocultarle a Leon lo ocurrido había flaqueado y estaba dispuesta a verlo y ser ella quien lo hiciera. Pero un vistazo a las redes sociales de Sherry le había hecho cambiar de opinión y fortalecer su decisión.

Esa foto de Leon enseñando su nueva casa… Esa fiesta con sus compañeros y compañeras de la DSO, la foto abrazando a Sherry que la había hecho sonreír, esa foto con Helena Harper que le había roto el corazón…

Leon había pasado página y ahora ella debía hacer lo mismo.

-No, mi decisión sigue siendo la misma. Debo pasar por esto sola y no quiero que Leon se entere de nada.

-Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo en que te envié a Australia a entrenar?

\- Si, es hora de que yo también emprenda mi nuevo camino, ¿No?

Con esas palabras, Claire comenzó a avanzar hacia su nuevo destino. Hacia lo desconocido, alejándola de lo que más amaba… pero también de lo que más le hacía sufrir. Alejándola de Leon…

Aunque el destino tendría planes para ellos… dos años después…

())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Bueno aquí está la actualización, capitulo 2 completado.

Ahora todo es un caos, empiezan los exámenes y mi tiempo se ha visto reducido de forma drástico. Espero poder sacar tiempo para el capítulo 3, el cual ya ha sido empezado en papel.( Una medida necesaria por si el pc se me muere o algo, que como le pase algo me muero yo también XD).

Bueno decidí mandar a Claire lejos del dolor y el sufrimiento… Y Leon feliz y contento, ignorante de todo. ¿Qué pasara con ellos cuando se encuentren?, Bueno eso solo lo se yo, aunque si queréis lanzar hipótesis me encantaría leerlas^^

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos que he recibido en estas dos semanas, me hace extremadamente feliz que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia algo loca, la cual prometo que tendrá momentos de risas, celos y mucho amor Cleon… con algún lemon de por medio (ya me conocéis*_*)

Bueno y sin más os dejo, nos vemos en dos semanas, disfrutar de la lectura y dejarme vuestras reviews.


	3. Capitulo 3: Años despues

Canciones que he escuchado para escribir este capítulo:

Talk to You de Koda Kumi

Love & honesty de BOA

Lose you again de Samantha Mumba

()((()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()))()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()

 **Capítulo 3: Años después…**

Sede de la BSAA en Sídney, dos años después…

\- Si, a las cinco y media estaré en el aeropuerto para recogeros.

\- ¿Seguro que no te importa?, ha sido sin avisar…

\- Ya sabes que me alegra teneros aquí, nos vemos poco, ¿Os quedareis en mi casa no?

\- Claro que si, Piers quería un hotel pero yo paso, para que si tenemos tú casa y la playa cerca. Y realmente necesito que veas esto.

-¿Y si es tan importante porque no se los has enseñado a Chris?, esta semana estaba en Washington.

\- Adam ha insistido en que tú lo veas primero, no ha dejado ni que Leon lo vea antes.

Claire arqueo una ceja, eso sí que hizo que su curiosidad se despertara.

\- Bueno, os recogeré dentro de un rato y le echaremos un vistazo…Mierda.- Claire miro hacia la máquina expendedora que había en la planta donde estaba situada su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Sherry con el terror en su voz.

-Matt está comprando toblerone, está comprando toblerone.

-¡Cuelga y quítaselo, no dejes que perfecto Matt se coma ese toblerone, se convertirá en un monstruo!

\- Hablamos luego.- Claire colgó el teléfono y grito.-¡Matt!,¿Qué haces?

El chico con las fracciones más perfectas que Claire había visto en años volvió su doloroso hermoso rostro hacia Claire, con una tableta en la mano.

\- Comer toblerone, no aguanto más la abstinencia

\- Baja eso o te pego

\- No pienso bajarlo, lo necesito Claire, lo necesitooooo

\- Me dices que te detenga con el chocolate. Pero me das las vueltas y vuelves a comértelo.

-Es mi droga, la necesito tanto como respirar.

-Matt, o lo sueltas o me obligas.- Saco su móvil y busco algo en la galería de imágenes.- La estoy buscandooooo

-¿Todavía la tienes?- Pregunto el chico horrorizado.

\- Si, pensaba borrarla, pero me he dado cuenta de que es un arma de destrucción masiva. Así que tú decides, Dame esa tableta de chocolate o se la envió.

\- No te atreverás.- Dijo el chico atónito.- No te atreverás a hacerle eso a tu protector.

\- Claro que me atrevo, debo evitar que tu cara se llene de granos.

\- No me importa por el placer de sentir ese dulce en mis labios.

\- Y una mierda que no te importa, ¿A quién le lloras cuando te salen esos granos?, ¿A quién el robas la base de maquillaje?- Claire se señaló a si misma

\- Solo paso una vez, una vez y todavía me lo hechas en cara.

\- Es mi deber como padrino de tu boda evitar que tu cara se desfigure, Quieres que tu futuro marido se cabree conmigo, eso es lo que quieres.

\- No quiero que Brandon se cabree contigo.- Estiro su brazo y le entrego la tableta de toblerone.- Toma, destrúyela.

Claire tomo el chocolate en sus manos, guardo su teléfono móvil y comenzó a retirar la envoltura que cubría el manjar antes de darle un bocado.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo se comería eso delante de su amigo?!

\- Que tú no lo puedas comer no quiere decir que yo me prive de ello.

-¿Dónde metes todas las porquerías que comes?, Te conozco desde hace año y medio y básicamente vives de estas cosas.

\- Mi mutación hace que queme muchísimas calorías, no sabes los carbohidratos que quemo cada vez que uso el escudo.

-¿Te estas quedando conmigo no?

\- Claro que sí, ya me conoces.- Rio divertida

\- Bueno tengo que irme a revisar el informe de nuestra última misión, ¿Te llevo a casa a la hora de siempre?

Miro un momento la agenda que tenía en el móvil antes de contestar.

No, esta noche no hace falta que me lleves, traigo mi coche. Tengo que recoger a Sherry y Piers en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿Sherry no venía a visitarte el mes que viene?, pensaba que se quedaba para la boda.

\- Y viene para la boda, es que me trae una cosa de los Estados Unidos que le interesa que vea.

\- Este bien, Brandon se alegrara de que esta noche libre, lo llevare a cenar y así estaremos un rato lejos de su familia.

-¿Te vuelven loco?

\- Un poco pero bueno, cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida debes quererlo con toda la carga familiar, ¿No?

Claire se limitó a sonreír mientras Matt le daba un beso en la cabeza y se alejaba sacando el móvil para hablar con su prometido.

\- Dale mis saludos a Sherry, y no os quedéis hasta muy tarde trabajando en ese proyecto, ¿Vale?

\- De acuerdo, le diré también que te niegas a que tu despedida de soltero haya strippers.

\- Mi despedida de soltero será una celebración con clase, no quiero esas despedidas de soltero heteros que necesitan una stripper para alegrar la noche.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a empezar la noche con el concierto de Celine Dion?

\- Es la reina, y como es mi despedida yo elijo que vayamos a ver a su majestad.- Sonrió alegremente.- Bueno hasta mañana, ya me contaras que tal.

\- Hasta mañana.

Claire se alegraba y sentía cierta envidia de Matt, le alegraba que su amigo hubiera encontrado alguien que lo amara por quien realmente era, pero a veces ella sentía que necesitaba tener a una persona así en su vida que le diera la seguridad que a veces le faltaba.

Y si pensaba en seguridad era inevitable que pensara en su exmarido. Era increíble que dos años después siguiera en su corazón tan presente como la noche que lo conoció en Raccoon City. Y ya realmente no sabía cómo quitárselo de la cabeza ni del corazón.

Por eso sencillamente había tomado todas las precauciones del mundo durante ese tiempo para no tener ni siquiera que cruzárselo en una misión. Pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que su suerte no podía durar mucho más.

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Y por qué no me has mandando a investigarlo a mí?

\- Acabas de volver de una misión importante, y te necesito descansado para otras tareas.

\- Pero han intentado matarte en Tall Oaks, me parece lo suficientemente serio como para que yo lo investigue.

\- Leon, ¿Confías en mi criterio?- Pregunto el presidente.

\- Claro que lo hago, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, no solo por ti sino por Sherry, no quiero que le pase nada.

\- Por eso debe encargarse ella y gente en quien confié. Solo puedo decirte para tu tranquilidad que alguien cercano a ella la está vigilando para que no le pase nada.

\- Imagino que le abras pedido a Chris que Piers…

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que esos muchachos se atraen, no está mal por mi parte darles un empujón.

\- La verdad es que no… Pero te estas desviando de la discusión, ¿Por qué no me dejas iniciar una investigación paralela?

\- Porque tiene que ver con mutados y es un tema de ellos conmigo, Tu mismo dijiste que estabas cansado mentalmente.

\- Pero mandar a Sherry.

\- Leon Scott Kennedy, tengo una conferencia con Taiwan, así que no hagas ruido cuando salgas del despacho, ¿Vale?

Con esas palabras Adam Benford daba por zanjada la discusión con Leon. Este salió del despacho con gesto furibundo. Sabía que sus palabras habían avivado más la curiosidad del chico, lo cual era una catástrofe. Le daba rabia que el caso que menos importancia tenia de todos los que había investigado se fuera a interesar en uno en el que iba a pedirle a Claire Redfield su ayuda.

Si las cosas seguían así no podría guardar su secreto por mucho más tiempo…

Solo esperaba convencer a la chica de que acudiera a Washington, ya que lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle estaba relacionado directamente con el día en el que ella murió… y renació. Y esa verdad iba a destrozar a mucha gente… pero no tanto como a Leon y ella.

Solo esperaba ser capaz de minimizar el daño.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

\- Deja de poner morros Leon.- Le pidió Hunnigan sentándose en la misma mesa en la que el chico estaba almorzando.- Mira que tendrás casos que resolver, conspiraciones que desenmascarar… Y te vienes a interesar por el único que no puedes.

\- Me preocupo por Sherry, no me gusta que vaya sola de misión.

-Pero si no va sola, Adam nos ha dicho que Piers Nivans la acompaña.

\- Sola con chico, esto ya es…

\- Madre mía, te comportas como el típico padre que espera al novio de su hija detrás de la puerta con una escopeta para amenazarlo si se atreve a quitarle su virginidad.

\- Ahora sé cómo se sienten los padres de las novias que tuve en el instituto.- Resoplo mientras se tomaba un café y un muffin.- Si al menos supiera a donde la ha mandado me quedaría más tranquilo.- Entonces miro a Hunnigan.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza.- Comenzó a decir la chica.

\- Sabes que no puedes decirme que no.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no en este mismo instante.

\- Somos amigos…

\- Y trabajo para el presidente, en este momento tengo que hacer de abogado del diablo y negarte esto.

\- Solo quiero saber dónde está Sherry y Piers, después de eso me quedare tranquilo.- Entonces saco de la cartera un par de tickets.- Si me das esa información te las doy.

\- ¿No es tu reserva para el viaje a Hawaii?- Pregunto atónita.

\- Si, si me ayudas te doy mis dos semanas de vacaciones y amplio el viaje para que te lleves a Steve contigo.- Le paso los billetes por la cara.- Dos semanas con tu marido en un paraíso tropical con todo pagado.

\- Eres el diablo, ¿Lo sabias?

\- Si, pero este diablo os está regalando un viaje espectacular y sacrificando las vacaciones por su pequeña y su seguridad.

Hunnigan se levantó y lo miro seriamente:

\- Dame media hora para averiguarlo, así que ve reservando la parte de Steve y cambia el día de salida para pasado mañana.

\- Hecho.

()()()()()()())())()()()))()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Y por qué el presidente tiene interés en hablar conmigo?, ¿Por qué te ha hecho venir a ti para darme ese mensaje?- Pregunto Claire mientras se sentaba delante de la mesa de la terraza de su casa. Una bonita propiedad cerca de Coogee Beach, una de las zonas de clase media/ alta de Sídney.

Claire se enamoró de esa casa cuando llego a Australia hacía ya dos años. Con ayuda de Kevin y sus amigos de la BSAA y gracias también a la fuerte indemnización que recibió al verse obligada a abandonar Terra Save, se había permitido tener la casa de sus sueños justo y como ella la quería. Lo había considerado un fuerte empujón hacia la nueva vida que ahora tenía construida en Sídney.

\- Intentaron atentar contra el la semana pasada en Tall Oaks, ¿Lo verías en las noticias, no?

\- Claro, que viva aquí no significa que no vea la CNN o TBS, me gusta saber qué es lo que pasa en América.

\- Bien, esto fue encontrado en las inmediaciones donde se produjo el tiroteo, Seguro que la reconoces…- Saco la bolsa que llevaba guardada.-¿ la reconoces?

En cuanto Claire la vio la reconoció enseguida. Tomo la bolsa de pruebas de las manos de la chica y miro aquel pedazo de metal.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?, quiero decir, sé que es una bala. Pero, ¿Es de…?

\- Si me preguntas si es del mismo calibre especial y si fue disparada por el mismo arma la respuesta es sí. Y el presidente se ha preocupado y mucho, ya que cuando las pruebas de balística arrojaron el resultado Adam decidió rápidamente que tenía que ponerte sobre aviso el mismo. Si no me equivoco debe estar a punto de iniciar el facetime.

-¿Leon sabe algo de esto?- Pregunto preocupada.

\- No, pero ya sabes que él no va a dejar de rebuscar, y se va a enterar de lo que te paso.

Claire se puso lívida. Ella mismo sabía lo que pasaba cuando a Leon se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja.

El horrible presentimiento que había tenido esa mañana se estaba convirtiendo en un temor real.

\- Sherry, el presidente está llamando…- Dijo Piers Nivans entrando en el jardín con el portátil en las manos.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sherry mirándola preocupada.-No debería de habértelo dicho así de sopetón.

\- Tampoco tenías forma de suavizar la noticia…- Miro a Piers.- Déjalo ahí encima y toma la llamada.

Piers asintió y coloco el portátil encima de la mesa de jardín antes de que Sherry pulsara el botón y la cara de Adam Benford.

\- Buenas noches. Me alegra verla de nuevo Claire, ha pasado un tiempo.- Saludo el presidente.- Espero que la Agente Birkin la haya puesto al corriente de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Es cierto?

\- Me temo que si, por eso es que necesito apelar a usted y pedirle un favor…

\- Creo que sé que es lo que me va a pedir.- Comenzó a decir Claire.

\- Si lo sabe…- Suspiro Adam Benford.- La siguiente pregunta es, ¿Cuándo podría estar aquí?, porque realmente necesito que este aquí.

Claire cerró los ojos un momento. Toda la paz y tranquilidad que había conseguido construir durante dos años acababa de saltar por los aires. Por qué se veía obligada a volver a la ciudad donde fue más feliz y más desgraciada, la ciudad donde murió y revivió… La ciudad en la que vivió con el amor de su vida… Debía ir a Washington y encontrarse con Leon cara a cara…

\- Tomare el siguiente avión, estaré ahí mañana por la noche …

\- Muchísimas gracias.- Suspiro el hombre de forma notoria, haciéndole ver a Claire la tensión que acumulando esperando su respuesta.- Lo preparare todo para tu llegada.

Sherry miro a la que consideraba su madre, sin darse cuenta Claire había levantado su escudo. La pequeña Birkin y Piers Nivans decidieron no decirle nada, ya que con ese simple acto se daba cuenta de la tensión que se acababa de ser depositada en sus hombros.

-¿Vas a decirle a Chris que vas a Washington?

\- No, hasta que no quede algo más claro este asunto no le diré nada… Y aunque se lo contara no podría hacer nada, es cosa nuestra.- Contesto Claire bajando el escudo.- Sera mejor que llames a Jake y lo pongas en sobre aviso. Que se reúna en cuanto pueda con nosotros allí.

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la casa a preparar el equipaje.

Sherry y Piers se miraron preocupados:

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Leon?

\- No lo sé, pero presiento que agradable no va a ser.- Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.- Se lo tenía que haber contado desde el principio.

\- No era tu cometido, quien debía era Claire y ya sabes que estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo. Lo único que debes de hacer tú es no meterte. Esto será cosa de ellos cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor Piers?- Suspiro.- Que estoy completamente segura de que Leon sigue amando a Claire… y me duele no poder decírselo a Claire.

\- Sherry cielo, no lo confundas con tu deseo de que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos…

\- Es mi intuición… Y nunca me falla.

\- Bueno súper chica, vamos a ayudar a Claire y yo le mandare un mail a Chris para avisarlo, aunque Claire no quiera.

Sherry suspiro de nuevo, tomo su portátil y le dio la mano a su chico mientras entraban en la casa.

()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras en Washington:

Hunnigan seguía leyendo los datos a los que había tenido acceso. Cada nueva revelación hacia que la chica palideciera más y más.

¿Cómo era posible que Adam Benford hubiera mantenido oculto un secreto de semejante calibre?

\- Bueno, por tu cara veo que has averiguado algo y que parece serio.- Leon se sentó a su lado y le dejo un sobre encima de la mesa.- Como prometí.

\- Leon, no sé si sea adecuado que leas esto sin el permiso de Adam …

-¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque no tiene nada que ver con el atentado de Tall Oaks, sino con… algo que se encontró en la escena.

\- Hunnigan, te estas poniendo pálida, ¿Qué cojones estás leyendo?, ¿Sherry está en peligro en esa misión a la que la ha enviado Adam?

\- No tiene nada que ver con Sherry… Aunque ella si desencadeno el inicio de esto… Junto a Jake Muller.

Las entrañas de Leon se revolvieron ante lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿En qué problema estaba metida Sherry?

\- déjame la Tablet, lo leeré yo mismo.

Al tomar la pantalla Leon había esperado alguna amenaza por algo que Sherry y Jake hubieran hecho, pero nada lo preparo para ver la que probablemente era la escena más sangrienta vista desde… No sabía desde cuándo.

\- Sería conveniente realizar pruebas complementarias al material con el que está recubierto el proyectil. Según los primeros estudios, la misma aleación está presente en las balas extraídas de la escena del crimen contra Claire Redfield el día 20 de Febrero de 2016.- Leyó atónito.- Claire… Ese día firmamos los papeles del divorcio… ¿Qué le paso ese día?

\- He descargado el informe del incidente, pero Leon, creo que es mejor que no lo leas…

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Claire?

\- Dime… dime que no…- No podía decir la palabra porque se le desgarraba el corazón.- Dime que no…

Hunnigan tomo la Tablet y cambio de informe, comenzado a leer en voz media para el chico.

 **Nombre del paciente: Claire Redfield.**

 **Edad: 33 años**

 **Hora del incidente: 20:33 de la tarde del 20 de Febrero de 2016.**

 **Hora de la resurrección: 22:45 PM.**

 **Datos clínicos:**

Según se narra en el informe realizado por la BSAA y la oficina presidencial, estando guardando unas pertenencias en el trastero situado en la zona de Market Street, refieren los testigos la aparición de un individuo que abrió fuego contra la Agente Sherry Birkin, la cual se encontraba acompañando a Claire Redfield y el Sr Jake Muller. Según declaraciones de la Agente Birkin, la Señorita Redfield se interpuso en la trayectoria del atacante, recibiendo dos disparos de bala que dejaron a la señorita Redfield herida de muerte.

En vista de la situación, La agente Birkin y del señor Muller decidieron dar su sangre combinada a la señorita Redfield, resultando en una parada cardiaca seguida de la recuperación del ritmo cardiaco poco después.

Una vez trasladada al Hospital designado por la agente Birkin, la señorita Redfield entra en un coma que dura una semana, en los cuales experimenta cambios físicos debidos a la sangre recibida. Estos cambios van desde el cambio del color del cabello, la regeneración de las heridas de bala. También se descubren en estudios hematológicos y capilares la presencia de una sustancia derivada de la benzodiacepinas.

Según el estudio del cabello, la señorita Redfield estaba siendo expuesta a este medicamento siete meses antes de este incidente, lo cual explicaría conductas de paranoia e irritabilidad, se recomienda a su médico un estudio más concreto en este campo.

Con este informe se solicita a la unidad de tratamiento de Mutados de la BSAA que se le practique la correspondiente cuarentena y las pruebas pertinentes a la Señorita Redfield para determinar el alcance de sus nuevo estatus como mutada y las posibles habilidades que se desarrollen.

También se considera necesario aplicar el protocolo de protección, se deja a decisión de la señorita Redfield y la BSAA las medidas que se tomen en este caso, ya que al ser la líder de Terra Save, este asunto debe ser llevado con la mayor discreción posible.

Leon miraba el informe como si fuera una bomba… y en cierta manera era una bomba para él, una que le había estallado en la cara y dejado herido.

Miro a Hunnigan.

\- ¿Esta el informe patológico ahí?-

\- Leon …

-¿Esta el informe patológico ahí?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- No, está blindado su acceso, tendrías que conseguir que Adam o la sección de la BSAA que se encarga de los mutados quiten la seguridad.

\- Tengo que hablar con Adam, tiene que explicarme esto.

Leon comenzó el camino hasta el despacho de Adam, pero Hunnigan lo paro a mitad de un pasillo.

\- Ni se te ocurra encarar a Adam con esto.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me encare?, ¿ Cómo ha podido ocultarme esto?, ¿A mí? Maldita sea Claire era mi mujer ese día, merecía saber …

\- No merecías saber nada Leon, ¡ Os separasteis! Ya no era tu mujer cuando paso esto.

\- Eso no es relevante para que no se me informara de esto, ¡ no es cualquier cosa!

\- Leon , siento ser abogada del diablo, pero no tienes razón, ¡ No la llevas! Así que te sugiero que te tranquilices, vete a casa y no vengas aquí hasta que estés más tranquilo.

\- No, tengo que llamar a Chris, tiene que darme la dirección de Claire…

\- Leon, no vas a llamar a Chris Redfield, ni vas a hablar con Adam, voy a pedir que te lleven a casa. No estas para conducir.

Leon miro a Hunnigan, de repente se daba cuenta que para conseguir la información que necesitaba tendría que despistar a su apoyo.

\- Tienes… tienes razón. Estoy demasiado enfadado para estar aquí, será mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar y meditar bien mi siguiente pasó.

Sin esperar si quiera a que contestara algo de vuelta, Leon se dirigió a su mesa, tomando las llaves y la chaqueta de su traje a medida, así como la Tablet donde había sido descargada la información.

Necesitaba calmar su corazón y el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía.

Porque, de repente, tenía la sensación de que los últimos dos años había vivido en una mentira y que dos de las personas en las que más confiaba le habían ocultado una verdad que habría cambiado el destino suyo y de Claire aquel 20 de Febrero.

()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

Buenas noches

Ya sé que dije dos semanas, pero necesitaba despejarme un poco de los apuntes y de la semana que me espera con los finales y que mejor que pasando a pc el capítulo 3 de este vuestra fic^^.

Bueno Leon se acaba de enterar de la peor manera de parte de lo ocurrido con Claire mientras que Claire va camino de los Estados Unidos para averiguar quién está detrás del atentado al presidente y qué relación tiene con ella.

Así que no hace falta ser costurero para hilar y saber que el capítulo 4 será el capítulo donde se encuentren, y pueden que salten algunas chispas.

¿Qué pasara?, ¿Pensáis que Leon tiene razón y merecía que se le contara lo ocurrido con Claire?, ¿Creéis que es Claire la que tenía razón al no contarle nada teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban separados?. Espero que en los reviews me dejéis vuestra opinión, me encantaría saberla.

Bueno y desde aquí dar las gracias por las reviews de los primeros capítulos^^, me alegra ver que os siguen gustando mi locura de historias y que amáis el cleon tanto como yo.

Y sin más dilación os dejo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, la cual ya está siendo escrita en papel^^.


	4. Capitulo 4: La punta del iceberg

Playlist del capitulo:

Im Doing Fine Now de BoyZone

Heartbreaker de Dionne Warwick y Beegees

()(()(()))()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 4: La punta del iceberg

Hacía mucho tiempo que Leon no estaba en ese sitio, ese lugar de su subconsciente a medio camino entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Ese lugar donde iba cuando necesitaba la sabiduría para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

 _-Entonces se acabó… ¿Me dices que nos divorciemos y te quedas tan tranquilo?-Le recrimino Claire.-Después de darte todo de mí, todo…_

 _-No somos felices Claire, tienes en la cabeza metida la idea de que yo estoy viendo a Ada o a cualquier otra mujer cuando no es así… y no puedo soportarlo. Por eso pienso que es mejor que lo dejemos antes de que todo se reduzca a cenizas._

 _\- No nos hagas esto… no_

 _\- No me queda más remedio… Por qué nos estas destrozando la vida y uno de los dos debe parar esto. Y si tengo que ser yo el que quede como malo que así sea.- La miro seriamente._

Claire iba a hablar en ese momento cuando el despertador sonó y lo saco de ese lugar en el que no debía entrar.

Leon tenía una rutina por las mañanas, la cual pasaba por ir a correr diez kilómetros, parar el Starbucks por un café y escuchar las noticias mientras se vestía para ir al trabajo.

Pero aquella mañana hizo todo aquello en modo automático. Era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza todo el informe sobre el caso de Claire.

Aún seguía muy enfadado por que aquella información se le hubiera ocultado. Entendía que hacia solo unas horas que habían firmado el divorcio y eso automáticamente supusiera no volver a saber nada referente a su exmujer, pero para el Claire seguía siendo la mujer de su vida y hubiera querido estar con ella en esos momentos. Aún tenía muy fresco lo que supuso para Sherry la cuarentena después de salir de Raccoon City, y para la pequeña había sido reconfortante que ellos estuvieran con ella en esos momentos.

El habría querido estar con ella y ella le había quitado ese derecho.

Aunque lo peor de todo era saber que durante siete meses había estado expuesta a una sustancia que le producía paranoia. Y por desgracia eso era lo que más le mortificaba: Que alguien hubiera decidido indagar en su comportamiento y buscar la causa, y no descartar eso como celos patológicos de una mujer insegura como había hecho el.

Así que esa mañana decidió que quería tener acceso al informe patológico de Claire y averiguar la sustancia exacta y como había estado expuesta a ella sin que él se diera cuenta… Y sobre todo sin resultar el mismo intoxicado.

Y sabía por dónde tenía que empezar…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aunque Claire le hubiera anunciado al presidente que estaría en Washington la noche siguiente a su llamada esta acabo llegado a la ciudad por la mañana, gracias a uno de los aviones privados del mandatario.

\- Tiene que tener mucha prisa para hablar contigo si una hora después estas en el aeropuerto esperando a embarcar.- Le dijo Matt esa misma noche en el aeropuerto, en la pista donde estaba el imponente aparato.

\- Ha ocurrido una filtración, al parecer se han descargado parte del informe de investigación de mi caso y quieren saber cuánto antes si esto está relacionado con lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks.- Comento Claire.- Por eso tengo que adelantarme yo y tu tomar el vuelo de la mañana.

\- Estaré allí, no te preocupes.

\- Todo iba tan bien…- Suspiro Claire mirando a su amigo.

\- Y todo volverá a ir bien cielo, has estado dos años esperando este momento, puede que la fin sepas quien está detrás de lo que te paso.

\- Bueno, tengo que embarcar ya.

Matt le dio un cariñoso abrazo y le entrego un cojín para que durmiera todo el camino de ida a los Estados Unidos.

Y ahora estaba allí, delante de la siempre imponente Casa Blanca, escoltada por Sherry, Piers y dos guardaespaldas del presidente, los cuales abrieron ceremoniosamente la puerta para que ella y sus acompañantes entraran.

El presidente, estaba mirando por la ventana, se volvió y sonrió a los recién llegados.

\- Me alegra ver que aceptaste venir en el avión privado y no en un vuelo comercial.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Claire y extendía su mano para estrecharla entre las suyas.- Muchas gracias por haber acudido a mi llamada tan rápido.

\- Tampoco tenía mucha opción, ¿No?- Pregunto Claire con un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

\- Me conoces bien.- Entonces miro a Sherry y Piers.- Muchas gracias por conseguir esto agente Birkin, a partir de aquí seguiré yo solo.

-Pero señor…- Comenzó a protestar la joven.

\- En cuanto acabe de hablar con Claire la mando a tu despacho.

Con esas palabras Sherry y Piers fueron escoltados fuera del despacho.

-¿Crees que todo estará bien Piers?

\- Claro que sí, confía en Claire, sabrá como hacer frente a esta situación.

\- No es solo Claire la que me preocupa.

Piers la tomo de los hombros y la hizo caminar por el pasillo, alejándola de la puerta del despacho. Ya que intuya que ella se quedaría esperando en la puerta hasta que Claire saliera.

()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

\- ¿Cómo que Adam está reunido?- Pregunto Leon a uno de los guardaespaldas del presidente.

\- Esta reunido y no puede ser molestado, las ordenes han sido claras.

\- Yo puedo entrar en el despacho…

\- No puede entrar, ya se lo he dicho, no me haga tener que emplear la fuerza para …

-Ya se va Martin, tú tranquilo.- Intervino Hunnigan mientras lo tomaba del abrigo y lo arrestaba fuera de la sala de espera del despacho oval.- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

\- Hablar con Adam, tengo que leer ese informe.

\- Y dale, que no molestes a Adam, que no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo visiblemente enfadada.- ¿Te voy a tener que atar en la silla?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- No puedes atarme Hunnigan, soy un genio escapando de ataduras, bien lo sabes, además…- Iba a continuar hablando, pero en ese momento Sherry entro en su campo de visión.- Oh dios.¡Sherry!- Dijo en voz alta.

La chica se giró al oír su nombre, y ene l momento en el que sus ojos conectaron vio pánico en ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

-¿Cómo que Chris no está en la central?- Pregunto Sherry a Piers, el cual parecía tan desconcertado como ella.

\- Ni idea, al parecer ayer se marchó a Luxemburgo, las Naciones unidas lo han convocado.

-¿Tendrá que ver con lo que ha pasado con el presidente?

\- Puede ser, pero no tendría sentido, tendrían que hablar con el pentágono que son los que se encargan de estos asuntos, ¿por qué habrán contactado con el capitán?

-¿Y Jill o Barry?, ¿Ninguno estaba allí?

\- No, se ha convocado a todos los fundadores.- Explico Piers.- Seguramente nos movilicen a nosotros también.

\- No me gusta nada esto…- En el momento en el que miraba a Piers, la voz de Leon llego hasta ella alta y clara.- Oh no, no puede ser Leon… No puede ser…

\- Lo siento súper chica, es él y viene para aquí con cara de felicidad y algo de cabreo.

\- Mierda, que momento…- Entonces se volvió y se vio atrapada en los brazos de Leon.

\- Menos mal que estas bien. Estaba muy preocupado.

Sherry se sentía muy culpable por haberlo preocupado, pero no había tenido opción. Había cumplido órdenes de Adam.

\- Solo he ido a llevar un recado, nada más. No he corrido ningún peligro… salvo por la comida del avión, toda una súper misión peligrosa.-Intento hacer la broma, pero en el momento en el que miro a los ojos a Leon supo que su intento de humor no había llegado.

En ese momento el chico hablo con la voz más seria que tenía:

\- Me alegra que estés bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

-Sabes que no puedo contarte nada de la misión, eso solo puede decírtelo Adam.- Respondió Sherry.

-No es sobre la misión. Eso ha quedado en segundo lugar.

\- Entonces, ¿De qué se trata?

Leon tomo aire y pregunto sin rodeos, necesitaba respuestas y solo Sherry podría dárselas.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo que le había pasado a Claire el día que firmamos los papeles del divorcio?

()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

\- Y como se te ocurra irte a Australia sin venir a visitarme a Nueva York te juro que dejo de hablarte Claire Redfield. Tener que enterarme por Matt que estas en Washington.- Grito a cámara un cabreado capitán de la BSAA a su hermana.

\- Perdona, creo que fuiste tú quien empezó el juego de desaparecer sin avisar a nadie. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de decirme que te ibas a Europa hace 20 años nada de esto habría pasado.

\- Y dale, que no es lo mismo.

\- Lo que tú digas, ¿Cuando llegas a Nueva York?

-Pasado mañana, así que en cuanto acabes en la capital te vienes a la central y nos ponemos al día, todos tienen ganas de ver como estas.

\- Lo hare.- Sonrió a cámara.- Bueno debo dejarte, ya que estoy en presencia del presidente de la nación y estas dando muy mala impresión… y dejándome en vergüenza de paso.

Adam solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada mientras observaba a Claire despidiéndose de su hermano a través del video llamado.

\- No recordaba lo enérgico que era el Señor Redfield, me deja completamente sorprendido sus reacciones.

\- Es más sobre protector conmigo desde que ocurrió el tiroteo, se sigue culpando de ello.

\- ¿Por eso optaste por ocultarle la verdad a Leon?- Pregunto perspicazmente.

\- Al principio fue eso, a Leon le gusta cargar con el peso del dolor de todos, se iba a sentir tan culpable… Y no podía dejar que pasara eso. Lo quiero y no podía dejar que…

\- Que se culpara de lo que había pasado.- Término él.

\- Nos habíamos separado… el en ese momento dejo claro que cualquier asunto lo tratara con su abogado, aunque…También había otro motivo para que el no supiera nada.- Claire se levantó del sillón y comenzó a andar por el despacho ante la mirada de Adam.

\- ¿Cuál era ese motivo?

\- Pues que la persona que me estaba drogando debía estar cerca de Leon para saber mis movimientos y en qué momento me podría suministrar el fármaco sin que ambos nos diéramos cuenta.- Entonces miro a Adam.- Aunque por aquel tiempo el doctor John pensó que podría ser Leon.

\- Eso es imposible, Leon jamás haría algo así.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, así que fue descartado como sospechoso.

-John Miller es el doctor que llevo tu caso, según figura en el informe que me habéis dado.

\- Si, el llevo mi caso y se encargó de mi protocolo. Imagino que si tengo que ir a Nueva York el buen doctor me someta a una nueva batería de pruebas.

\- Entonces , sobre lo que hemos hablado.- Comenzó Adam dándole una Tablet guardada dentro de un bolso de cuero, el cual también contenía la información sobre lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks.-¿Investigaras esto?

\- Si, Sherry y Piers son buenos agentes, pero no están preparados para esto.- Miro la cartera que tenía en sus manos.- Después de dos años… al fin una pista.

\- Si, aunque me temo que tu secreto no va a estar a salvo por mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto Claire.

La chica no pudo preguntar nada más, ya que en ese momento una conmoción fuera les distrajo de hablar. Al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo cerca de la entrada al despacho… Y que debía ser una discusión fuerte, ya que el tono se elevaba más y más.

Adam la miro extrañado.

\- Voy a ver qué pasa.

\- Iré con usted, por si le hace falta protección.- Dijo Claire decidida. Situándose al lado del presidente cuando salieron al pasillo.

Y ahí presencio la escena más surrealista que había visto en los dos últimos años.

Leon estaba casi gritándole a Piers y Sherry, mientras Hunnigan y otro chico del servicio secreto se interponían e intentaban poner calma a la situación.

En ese momento, al ver la angustia de su pequeña y los reproches en la voz de Leon fruto de la frustración no le quedó más remedio que intervenir.

Había llegado el momento que más había temido los últimos dos años

()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Piers se colocó delante de Sherry al ver el rostro serio del agente.

-¿Te pones delante por qué crees que le hace daño?

\- No creo que le vaya a hacer daño, pero es cierto también que está muy alterado y no mide bien su nivel de enfado.

\- Solo quiero saber por qué… de la boca de Sherry o de quien sea.

\- Leon, No era mi intención ocultarte algo así… pero no nos quedó más remedio.- Dijo la chica con algo de pena en su voz.

\- Entiendo el por qué lo hiciste, pero sigo sin entender por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Porque estaba todo muy reciente, solo hacía cinco horas que habíais armado los papeles del divorcio, ¿Crees que se me iba a permitir si quiera llamarte para decírtelo?, Además…

Entonces una voz clara y cristalina intervino, silenciando de golpe toda la conmoción que se había provocado en ese momento.

\- Esa decisión me correspondió a mí, así que si tienes algún problema con ello deberías, simplemente déjalo ir.- Contesto Claire elevando la voz para que sus palabras fueran claras y no dieran lugar a errores.- No es asunto tuyo. Dejo de ser asunto tuyo en el momento que dejaste el despacho del abogado.

Leon no estaba preparado para la sacudida que dio su corazón al verla al lado del presidente Adam.

Había leído el informe, sabía que el aspecto de Claire había cambiado a raíz de tener en su organismo la sangre de Jake Muller y Sherry para sanarla, pero ninguna descripción técnica lo habría preparado para ver el cambio con sus propios ojos.

El hermoso cabello castaño de Claire, cortó por los hombros en la época en la que se divorciaron, había sido cambiado por una melena larga, ondulada y pelirroja como el mismo tono de cabello del hijo de Wesker. Sus ojos azules ahora eran algo más claros y llamativos, casi cristalinos como el cielo aunque en ese momento la descripción exacta seria azules como el hielo. Iba vestida con una chaqueta gris, unos pantalones pitillo negros acompañados de unas botas altas de medio tacón estilo mosquetero y una blusa branca con un lazo negro, la cual simulaba una corbata.

Delante de el sin duda estaba Claire… pero no la antigua, aquella mujer consumida por la paranoia que dejo en el despacho de su abogado hace dos años y de la cual había evitado saber cualquier cosa por si se debilitaba su decisión de separarse de ella y comenzar una nueva vida y ahora, al tenerla delante y saber lo que le había pasado, se arrepentía de no haber insistido en saber nada de ella.

\- Claire…- Susurro su nombre.

\- En carne y hueso, ¿Se puede saber qué haces gritándole a Sherry?- pregunto con serenidad.

\- Claire, lo siento, no he podido…- Comenzó Sherry a disculparse.

\- No te disculpes, te has visto en medio de esto.- Sonrió a la joven a la que consideraba su hija en modo de disculpa.- Ve con Piers, enseguida estaré con vosotros.- Dijo mientras se colocaba delante de Leon y secretamente disfrutaba de volver a ver al hombre al que amaba.

Para Claire Leon era como el buen vino, mejoraba con los años. Verlo con ese traje a medida en negro, su pelo algo más largo y ese inicio de barba hizo que por un momento franqueara su resolución de echarse a sus brazos y contarle todo… Pero sabía que no podía ser, no podía arruinar la vida de Leon de nuevo.

Sherry se marchó y Claire volvió a centrar la mirada en su exmarido.

\- Creo que deberíais de hablar en un lugar más privado.- Comento Adam intentando rebajar la tensión en las miradas de ambos.- ¿Por qué no entráis en mi despacho y habláis?

\- No tengo mucho que hablar con él y mucho menos en privado.- Dijo Claire mirando directamente a Leon.- Solo te diré que yo, después de despertar del coma, decidí que no se te avisara. ¿Qué iba a cambiar que tu superas esto?, dejaste bien claro que si quería algo de ti tenía que ponerme en contacto con tu abogado.

En ese momento Leon recordó la desafortunada frase que soltó en el bufete de abogados esa mañana, haciendo que palideciera.

Claire, viendo que Leon no hablaba e incluso se había calmado se volvió al presidente y tomo de sus manos la cartera de cuero, le dedico una sonrisa leve y le dijo:

\- En cuanto tenga alguna información me pondré en contacto con usted, muchas gracias.

\- No, gracias a ti por haber venido.- Le estrecho la mano.

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo hacia la salida cuando, al pasar al lado de Leon, este intento sujetarle el brazo.

Había veces en que el escudo que la protegía podía ser activado a voluntad, así había sido en el último año y medio. Y se sentía orgullosa del control que ejercía de su don.

Pero en ese momento, como si su subconsciente quisiera protegerla del dolor, este se activó, haciendo que la mano de Leon chocara con la superficie dura y rebotara hacia atrás.

Aquello lo dejo sin palabras, no por el escudo en sí, sino porque de repente, el azul hielo de los ojos de Claire cambio a un amarillo ambarino en un segundo.

\- Claire…

\- Ni se te ocurra si quiera tocarme, que el escudo se active para protegerme demuestra que de todos los peligros en los que pueda estar… tu eres el más grave de todos.

\- Nunca te haría daño… jamás…

\- Te lo diré de forma más exacta.- Bajo el escudo y el chico pudo observar como lentamente el color azul volvía a sus ojos.- El que tu estés interesado puede atraer a gente que si me puede poner en peligro. Así que haznos un favor y déjalo estar, no me obligues a tomar medidas contra ti.

Con esa amenaza en el aire Claire se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el vestíbulo, donde se fue acompañada por Sherry y Piers, más dos miembros más del servicio secreto. Sin nada que hacer en ese pasillo, Leon tomo camino a su despacho, encerrándose ahí el resto de la tarde ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, de Hunnigan y del Presiente. Tenía que meditar muy bien su siguiente paso.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()

\- ¿Estas segura de que estarás bien aquí tu sola?- Pregunto Sherry preocupada.

\- Si, me gusta el Four Seasons. Me dejare mimar con un masaje, nadare en la piscina y asaltare el mini bar de mi habitación.- Sonrió.- Además solo van a ser un par de días, tengo intención de continuar la investigación en Sídney.

\- Pero ahora que Leon sabe lo que te ha pasado… ¿Seguirás sin querer contarle nada?

\- Lo que le dije en el pasillo de la casa blanca es verdad, al menos para mí, que se haya interesado en esto puede hacer que atraiga a gente que ponga en verdadero peligro no solo al presidente, sino a nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que Ada Wong puede volver a aparecer?

\- ¿Ahora que él sabe todo?, No te quepa duda de que reaparecerá, así que te aconsejo que lo vigiles y lo cuides, no dejes que le hagan daño…

\- No te preocupes, sabes que lo hare.

Claire se acercó a Sherry y el abrazo para despedirse de ella, encargándole a Piers su seguridad.

\- Tened cuidado.

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió a la cartera de cuero que Adam Benford le había suministrado con la información acerca de su atentado en Tall Oaks, comenzando a estudiar todas las pruebas halladas en la escena para ver si podía localizar cosas que los demás investigadores no habían visto… Y también para calmar a su acelerado corazón, ya que intuía que esa noche la imagen de Leon aparecería en sus sueños de una forma muy vivida, y en cierta manera así deseaba que fuera así, ya que en sus sueños seguían siendo felices…

()()()())()()()()())())()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hacía mucho tiempo que Leon no se sentaba en su sillón del despacho con una copa de brandy en su mano, simplemente mirando el paisaje fuera de su ventana, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día.

No imaginaba que la imagen de Claire… de la nueva Caire que había visto aquella mañana lo iba a perturbar tanto. Como tampoco pensaba que sus palabras frías y la pequeña muestra de su poder le iban a hacer tanto daño.

Aquella frase que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza:

- _De todos los peligros en los que pueda estar… tú eres el más grave de todos._

Alguien llamo a la puerta y entro en el despacho sin esperar que el diera permiso.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hunnigan.

\- No lo estoy Hunnigan, no lo estoy…

\- ¿Quieres quedarte en casa esta noche?

\- ¿Con Steve y tu gato suicida?, creo que no.- Sonrió débilmente.- Tengo que digerir esto solo.

\- Este bien. Bueno yo me voy. No salgas muy tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Hablamos mañana.- Se despedido Leon de su compañera, sin ni quiera volverse para ver cómo se iba.

Tenía que ser astuto y no despertar sospechas. Las palabras de Claire habían hecho que las alarmas se dispararan en su cabeza y decidió que no se iba a quedar las cosas así. Con su mente planeado mil cosas a la vez, tomo su abrigo guardo unos páleles y su Tablet en un bolso donde también iba su portátil.

En su casa encontraría la privacidad que necesitaba para su siguiente paso. Tomo su teléfono móvil y marco uno de los números de su agenda.

-¿Scott?, Soy Leon, necesito que me consigas una información de forma poco licita.

\- Dígame que clase de información es y se la conseguiré de forma rápida y segura.

\- Me alegra oír eso, pagare muy bien por ella. Y ni una palabra a nadie, esto es un favor personal.

Después de dar instrucciones claras de lo que quería, Leon sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa y segura de uno de los hackers más solicitados del mundo. Y a partir de ahí decidiría su siguiente paso.

Aquello no se iba a quedar así.

Si Claire lo conocía bien, sabría que sus amenazas solo habían conseguido el efecto contrario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno actualice.

Estoy en mi semana más crítica, el martes tengo el global final de Gestión de la documentación contable y es al examen al que más miedo le tengo, así que rezad por mí.

Bueno se han encontrado los tortolitos. ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿ Creéis que la reacción de Claire ha sido exagerada o ha sido la reacción de Leon demasiado fogosa?, ¿Creéis que a Claire y Leon están tomando las decisiones acertadas en estos momentos. ¿Tendrá razón Claire en querer alejar a Leon para mantenerse a salvo o la razón la tendrá Leon en querer saberlo todo y que sea ella quien se lo cuente?

¿ Y cuál será el paso de Leon una vez sepa todo?

Bueno no nos hagamos estas preguntas que solo vamos por el capítulo 4 y aún queda mucho.

Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias queridos lectores míos^^, sois pocos pero estoy encantada de que os vaya gustando mi fic loco y me dejéis comentarios, adoro leerlos y sobretodo responderlos, significan mucho porque me animan a seguir con mi trabajo. Así que gastad un poco de tiempo y dejadme ver que la historia está avanzando por el camino adecuado ^^.

Bueno y con esto y un bizcocho nos vemos pronto. Os quiero ¡


	5. Capitulo 5: la distancia entre nosotros

Playlist del capítulo:

Never Too late de Kylie Minogue

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Capítulo 5: La distancia entre nosotros**

\- ¿Se ha acercado a ti?, ¿Te ha hecho daño? Dios como te haya hecho daño me lo voy a cargar de manera lenta y muy dolorosa.- Describía Chris en una de sus típicas histerias de hermano mayor.

\- Tranquilo, guarda tu modo de hermano vengador dentro del bolsillo. No ha pasado nada de eso. Soy capaz de alejar a Leon yo solita. Ya lo hice una vez y mira lo bien que me salió- Dijo Claire mientras se comía una chocolatina.- Imagino que intentara hurgar en busca de información, pero por ese aspecto estoy tranquila, todo está protegido por el protocolo de Naciones Unidas.

\- En ese caso ese punto de nuestra reunión esta tachado, ahora vamos a las conclusiones de tu investigación. ¿Qué has averiguado de la bala?

\- De momento que esta realizada del mismo material que las que usaron en mi atentado, no puedo hacer estudios más concretos de la misma hasta que mañana este en la DSO y pueda estudiarla más a fondo.

-¿Mañana tienes que ir también?- Grito Chris de nuevo.- ¿En qué narices piensa Adam Bendford?

\- Da igual lo que piense, con suerte mañana tendré aquí a Matt y podre estar mucho más tranquila y centrada en esto.- Dijo bostezando.- Perdóname Chris, pero el jet lag me está matando, necesito dormir.

\- Sin problemas, y ya sabes, Si necesitas ayuda…

\- Te la pediré, tú tranquilo. Hasta mañana Chris

\- Hasta mañana hermanita. Descansa.

Cortada la comunicación por Skype, Claire cerró su ordenador y se dirigió a la cama, esperando poder disfrutar de un sueño reparador después de haber nadado en la piscina y haber recibido uno de los mejores masajes de su vida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

\- Espero que toda la información este correcta.-

Leon se colocó las gafas y miro las distintas carpetas que habían llegado a su correo paralelo de la DSO. Todo parecía en orden.

\- Ya te transferido el pago, cincuenta mil dólares a la cuenta que me ha indicado, ¿Han llegado sin problemas?

\- Todo correcto, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Sr Kennedy.

Cuando Scott colgó el teléfono el chico volcó toda la información a su Tablet y comenzó a leer enseguida, se le había privado de esa información y el tuvo que usar métodos poco legales para dar con ella. Abrió la carpeta de informe patológico y comenzó a leer:

 _`` Debido a que los síntomas del delirio y la irritabilidad unido a un cuadro de paranoia y cambios de humor, puede ser importante para el médico obtener información de los miembros de la familia o la persona responsable del cuidado, ante el estado de la misma se recomienda estudios complementarios de sangre y cabello en busca de una explicación a dichos síntomas….´´_

Leon salto la parte de los análisis y busco directamente el diagnóstico:

`` Después de hacer un estudio histológico del cabello de la paciente se llega a las siguientes conclusiones:

 _1.- La paciente ha estado expuesta a un agente externo que produce esos síntomas._

 _2.- No se ha llegado a concretar la sustancia, ya que el pigmento del pelo ha borrado parte de su resto, aunque un medicamento sale en cantidades alarmantes, la benzodiacepinas, que mezclada con la sustancia desconocida provocaba los síntomas que se observan en la paciente._

 _3.- Se recomienda dos sesiones de diálisis temporal para eliminar por completo el medicamento del organismo._

 _4.- Se recomienda el registro de la propiedad de la Srta Redfield en busca del medicamento y concretar el método usado de exposición al mismo._

Cada frase lo enfadaba más. Todo el mundo alrededor de Claire sospechó que algo le pasaba y él no se dio cuenta. Se suponía que estaba entrenado para detectar cosas así, había desmontado conspiraciones de esa forma, analizando comportamientos… Y no lo hizo en el momento que habría sido más necesario.

Se levantó del sillón y se sirvió una copa de brandy, el alcohol le daría fuerzas para no derrumbarse a medida que se fueran desvelando los archivos.

Pero debía seguir, aunque aquello le costara la cordura…

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente Leon entro en el ala de la Casa Blanca donde estaba designada la oficina de la DSO. Padecía una resaca de campeonato, como hacía años que no tenía, y solo había una manera de lidiar con ella…Aspirina.

Estaba girando una esquina cuando escucho la familiar risa de Claire en el pasillo. Volvió la vista y la vio al lado de la máquina de café hablando con un par de agentes novatos:

\- Yo tuve el mismo problema, aunque no fue tan dramático como lo que me estáis contando vosotros.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto con interés uno de los chicos, el cual solo tenía veintiún años y miraba a Claire con interés mal disimulado.

\- En mi caso fue Chuck Norris el que se llevó la peor parte.- Metió la cucharilla de plástico en su vaso y bebió.- El pobre perro recibió la descarga y pensábamos que lo había matado… gracias a Dios se recuperó pronto y solo hubo que lamentar la leve quemadura de la zona donde impacto.

\- Toda una historia Srta Redfield.- Rio el otro chico.

\- Por favor, llamadme Claire, eso de señorita como que no.- Rio despreocupadamente.

Leon se quedó impactado con esa sonrisa, a pesar de los cambios físicos evidentes, esa sonrisa le trajo de vuelta a la Claire de la que se había enamorado, aquella alegre chica que a pesar de lo ocurrido aquella noche en Raccoon City nunca perdió…

-¡ Piensan trabajar hoy señores!- Grito Leon, enfadado con la coquetería de los jóvenes.- ¡Tienen entrenamiento en quince minutos, así que circulando!- Advirtió el agente, disimulando el dolor de cabeza.

Los tres volvieron la cabeza hacia la voz, pero Leon solo tenía ojos para la joven pelirroja que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con él, pero como si el destino se estuviera burlando de ella, allí estaba el, alto e impotente con su taje negro a medida y su corbata… Y según podía intuir por el color de sus ojos, con resaca. Sonrió al pensar en la vibración de su grito en la cabeza, apostaba que lo estaba matando.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella y ella se despidió con la mano mientras Leon se situaba delante de su campo de visión.

\- Veo que ya has hecho amigos.- Comento el agente con algo de disgusto en la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Claire, casi parecía que estuviera celoso.- Son jóvenes e impresionables.

\- Tengo el ejemplo de joven impresionable en ti, ¿No son las comparaciones odiosas?- Pregunto mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo del vaso que tenía en su mano.- Creo que te deje bien claro ayer que no quiero que estés cerca de mí.

\- Y yo he pasado de tu ultimátum, sabes que tenemos que hablar.

\- No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo, debería haberte quedado claro ayer, además deberías tomarte una aspirina, la resaca debe de estar matándote.

Leon se sorprendió, cuando tenía resaca casi nadie se solía dar cuenta, solo lo sabía ella… y también como le ponía remedio.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-No, me preocupo por mí, como te dije ayer…- Bebió de nuevo de su vaso.- Si te tengo cerca corro peligro.

\- No lo creo… nunca se te ha dado bien mentirme. No sé por qué piensas que estarás en peligro conmigo cuando nunca ha sido así.

La cara de Claire se transfiguro en dos segundos, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de discutir con su exmarido… solo tenía ganas de darle un masaje en la cabeza y la medicación para la resaca. Y no podía permitirse esa clase de debilidad en esos momentos.

\- No quiero comprobarlo Leon.- Tiro el vaso a la papelera.- Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cuando iba a marcharse al laboratorio que le había sido asignado Leon tomo su mano y la arrastro a la dirección contraria, a su despacho.

\- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?

\- Si tu no quieres hablar me parece perfecto, puedes permanecer callada, pero al menos me debes el oír lo que tengo que decir.

\- No te debo nada.- Intentaba soltarse sin dañar a Leon.

\- Me lo debes y lo sabes, que lo niegues no lo hace menos verdad. Tenemos que hablar y no voy a esperar ni un minuto más.

Ante la atónita mirada de Hunnigan y algunos miembros del servicio secreto, Leon levanto a Claire del suelo y se ha hecho al hombro, no tenía ganas de montar un show delante de sus compañeros de trabajo y Claire no usaría sus poderes para noquearlo. Sabía perfectamente que ella podría soltarse y de paso dejarlo KO, pero no lo haría. No usaría sus poderes con un humano.

\- Hunnigan, no estaré disponible en toda la mañana, no me pases ni avisos ni llamadas, si Adam llama dile que estoy ocupado y hablare con el mas tarde.

Hunnigan solo pudo asentir mientras vio como abría la puerta de su despacho y entraba con Claire, cerrando con un estrepitoso ruido.

\- ¿Lo que está haciendo Kennedy es legal?- Pregunto el agente que estaba pasándole un memorándum a Hunnigan.

-¿A Leon le ha importado alguna vez la legalidad cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza?- Suspiro Hunnigan, la cual solo podía rezar por que Claire no estrangulara a Leon con sus manos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuando entraron en el despacho Leon dejo a Claire en el suelo y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Necesitaban intimidad para lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿Te crees que por trabajar aquí me voy a cortar si me veo amenazada y tengo que neutralizarte?

-¿De veras crees que te haría algún daño y tuvieras que defenderte?- Pregunto Leon mientras sacaba la Tablet de su bolso del ordenador.- ¿por qué no me quisiste decir nada de lo que te había pasado?

\- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en eso?- Pregunto Claire mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero.- Llevábamos cinco horas divorciados, ¿Por qué tendría que acudir a ti?

-Estuvimos con Sherry cuando fue internada en aislamiento al poco de escapar de Raccoon City, ambos sabemos lo que le ayudo que ambos estuviéramos con ella. ¿Crees que, a pesar de que nos divorciáramos, iba a dejar que pasaras por eso sola?

-No estaba sola Leon, tenía a Chris, a Sherry, a mis amigos de la BSAA, a Jake. No estuve sola en ningún momento.

\- En el informe dice que recibiste dos disparos, ¿Viste algo antes de ser abatida?

\- ¿Tu descargaste el informe?- Le acuso Claire.- ¿En qué cojones estabas pensado?

-Si me lo hubierais dejado ver por las buenas o se me hubiera dicho algo no hubiera tenido que tomar una medida tan extrema, sobre todo si como dice el informe el atacante iba por Sherry. ¿Crees que como su tutor y padre en funciones dejaría pasar algo así contra nuestra pequeña?, fue egoísta por vuestra parte ocultarme esto.

Claire se quedó en silencio. No lo había visto desde la perspectiva paternal de Leon. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Sherry lo habría destrozado, esa pequeña los había unido desde el primer momento y no había calibrado el resultado de ocultarle el atentado.

\- No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva…

\- Me lo imagine, sobre todo si no estabas en tus cabales.- Paso la Tablet y abrió el informe patológico.- Dicen que tenías las facultades alteradas… Así que pensare que no razonabas bien en esos momentos.

\- ¿Tienes el informe patológico?- Exclamo indignada.- No tienes derecho a hurgar así en mi intimidad.

\- No tenías derecho a ocultarme algo que afectaba a tu seguridad y la de Sherry, por no hablar de la seguridad de la Nación.

\- El presidente y las Naciones Unidas lo sabían, no había necesidad de molestarte cuando no era un asunto que te afectara a ti.

-Todo lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mí, lo sabes bien.- Soltó sin más.

Claire lo miro sorprendía ante lo que había dicho, en el gesto de su cara se veía que él también se había sorprendido.

Negándose a darle más importancia a lo que había dicho Claire finalmente se rindió, si tenía toda la información respondería a sus preguntas, cuanto más pronto acabara de hablar con el antes podría irse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?, si tienes mi informe poco te puedo contar yo.

-¿Quien tomó la decisión?- Pregunto serio.

-La decisión de resucítame fue Sherry, le pidió ayuda a Jake y ambos me dieron su sangre. Después de eso no recuerdo nada por que entre en coma, cuando desperté ya tenía este mismo aspecto que ves ahora.

-¿Dolió?

\- No sentí nada.- Dijo seria.- Solo me puse delante de la trayectoria de las balas. No pude empujar a Sherry, si la quitaba de la trayectoria las balas hubieran alcanzado a Jake. En ese momento yo tome la decisión que desemboco en todo esto: ponerme delante esperando que las balas no atravesaran mi cuerpo y cumplieran su cometido.

\- En el informe dice que… Se me considero sospechoso de drogarte. ¿Cómo es que se me descarto tan rápido como sospechoso?

Claire sonrió enigmáticamente, esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Yo hable en tu defensa. No tenía sentido que tú me drogaras solo para pedirme el divorcio o quitarme de en medio. Tú siempre has ido con la verdad por delante. Prueba de ello es que aguantaste siete meses de mi yo enloquecido.

-¿Confiabas en mi inocencia?- Pregunto atónito.- A pesar de todo confiabas en mi…

\- Yo sí, muchos no y esos muchos aún siguen pensando que debías ser tú. Sobre todo porque el lugar donde se hayo la droga.

\- El inhalador que usabas para tratar tu alergia…- Lo recordaba del informe.

\- Si, teniendo en cuenta que eras tú el que me traía esa medicación, es normal que se sospechara de ti desde un principio.

-¿Pero cómo llegaste tú a esa conclusión?- Pregunto con algo de esperanza en su voz, esa respuesta era como las que daba la antigua Claire, aquella que confiaba y defendía a los que más quería.

\- Simplemente seguí a mi instinto, aunque el Doctor John dio unos argumentos muy válidos y bastante creíbles sobre el hecho de que tú si podrías saber que me estaban drogando y presentándote como una víctima que no aguanta más la presión de su paranoica esposa.

\- No pensaba eso y lo sabes…

\- Eso ya da igual Leon, ¿De qué te sirve que rememore esto para ti?, ¿Es que te gusta?

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto extrañado.

\- De que…- Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana.- Te encanta torturarte. No sé muy bien que piensas hacer ahora que se sabe todo… perdón, que tú sabes todo.- Rectifico.- No se puede dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Han pasado dos años y, para bien o para mal, no se pueden cambiar las cosas, solo vivir con ello.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de los Estados Unidos?- Pregunto acercándose a la misma ventana y mirando al tráfico.

\- Me dieron la oportunidad de elegir después de ser destituida de Terra Save.-Rio ante ese hecho.- No daba buena imagen que la líder de la ONG dedicada a la ayuda a las víctimas del Bioterrorismo fuera a su vez una mujer que fue salvada por dos delos virus que juro erradicar, convertida en una mutada con la habilidad de crear escudos, fuerza sobrehumana y regeneración, era visto como un el colmo de la hipocresía, de muy mal gusto, que siguiera al frente de la organización. Así que me dieron una fuerte indemnización y me sugirieron tres destinos: Quedarme aquí e Estados Unidos, donde sería una cobaya, irme a Europa o marcharme a Oceanía: Como bien sabrás gano Oceanía.- Lo miro.- Si tenía que irme de destierro al menos tendría vistas a la playa y buen clima todo el año.

\- ¿No piensas volver?- Pregunto cabizbajo el chico.

\- No si puedo evitarlo, me he construido una nueva vida allí. Tengo muy buenos amigos, veo a mi hermano y a su mujer cuando quiero y ayudo a otros como yo a pasar por esta transición. No es lo mismo que mi trabajo en Terra Save, pero quiero creer que puedo marcar la diferencia y hacer sus vidas más llevaderas.

\- Hablas como la Claire con la que me case…

\- Siempre he sido esa Claire, solo que había sido neutralizada poco a poco.- Suspiro.- Nunca deberíamos habernos casado, no cuando yo estaba enamorada de ti y tu no lo estabas de mí.

\- Eso es mentira, te amaba y mucho, yo…

\- Leon, si amas no piensas en el siguiente encuentro con esa mujer que realmente hace latir tu corazón, si amas luchas.- Suspiro.- Si me hubieras amado habrías hecho lo mismo que hicieron Chris, Sherry, Piers y jake: Buscar un porque a mi comportamiento.- Entonces lo miro.- Es lo único de lo que te puedo culpar… a medias: Si me hubieras conocido mejor habrías llegado a la misma conclusión y tal vez… solo tal vez, esto no habría pasado.

Se alejó de su lado y fue camino a la salida:

\- Te aconsejo que dejes de indagar, ya te lo advertí ayer.- Iba hacia la puerta.- Acabaras atrayendo a gente que si me pueden poner en peligro, ya sabes todo lo que tenías que saber. Y ahora te rogaría que no te flagelaras, no sirve de nada. -Sonrió.- Aunque ambos sabemos que no me harás caso, así que te lanzo esta suplica: Si te encuentras con Ada Wong… ni se te ocurra contarle nada de esto. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi investigación, quiero poder irme a casa cuanto antes…

Leon abrió los ojos, rápidamente fue de la ventana hacia la puerta, tapándole el paso de nuevo a la joven, la cual lo miraba sorprendido:

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- Pregunto desconcertada.- No me puedes retener aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

\- No amo a Ada Wong, no sé cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir. Era una parte de mí que no podía dejar marcharen esos momentos, pero no porque la amara, sino por que representaba la libertad de hacer lo que uno quiere sin consecuencias… aunque en este caso esa libertad que sentía te costó la vida.

\- No tienes que explicármelo Leon, dejo de ser asunto mío en el momento que nos separamos… Y en cierta forma lo entiendo. Yo no era suficiente para ti y nunca lo seria. Por eso en esta segunda oportunidad decidí que si volvía a enamorarme…

\- ¿En este tiempo has estado con algún hombre más?- Pregunto con algo de disgusto y enfado en la voz.

Aquella pregunta si que los tomo por sorpresa, más a Caire que al propio Leon. Por el tono de su voz podía creerse que él estaba… celoso.

\- Esa pregunta sobra estamos casados ni mantenemos una relación mas alla de la cordialidad para que Sherry no sufra- Le contesto.- Pero solo puedo decir que no he estado privada de compañía masculina.

Y en ese momento, solo en ese momento, Claire se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber medido mejor la respuesta. No pretendía que le saliera como si ella fuera una libertina, sino en el plano de que pasaba el tiempo con Matt, su protector, y más hombres, pero sin llegar a nada más que a una amistad.

Miro a Leon, su mirada se había oscurecido. Tampoco pudo prever lo que pasaría a continuación…

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon no pensó, sencillamente actuó. Movido por los hipotónicos ojos de Claire, ese azul cristalino… por los labios rosados que solo llevaban un leve toque de lápiz de labios, sencillamente su cabeza hizo cortocircuito por todas las emociones que sentía y que no era capaz de ordenar o ponerles nombre.

Sencillamente pensar en Claire con otro hombre… era inconcebible…

Llevo sus manos al cabello de la chica hasta llegar a su mejilla, acunando, atrayéndola hacia él y haciendo que sus labios se tocaran…

Una vez… dos veces… tres veces…

Cada vez siendo más placentera y caliente que la anterior. Sus lenguas jugueteando y haciendo el beso más intenso, más profundo y más placentero.

Claire soltó un gemido y se separó de los labios de Leon, el cual lo miraba desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando.

Jamás de los jamases hubiera pensado que aquella charla acabaría así, en un beso que derretía su cerebro y ablandaba su resolución de alejarse de él.

Leon vio en sus ojos que empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de pasar, pero decidió que sencillamente no podía dejar escapar a la chica sin probar su boca una vez más.

Así que decidido y sabiendo que habían tomado suficiente aire volvió a unir sus bocas, moviéndolas al compás que marcaba el chico y explorándose. Todo aquello era nuevo y familiar a la vez.

Pero Claire tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía y separarse de forma brusca, mirándolo atónita… de la misma manera que él le devolvía la mirada.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, hinchados por el contacto que acababa de tener.

\- Claire, yo no sé qué …

\- No…- Levanto la mano. Aquello no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no podía volver a sentir el paraíso en su boca y luego lanzarla al infierno como si tal cosa.- Esto… no puede volver a pasar.

\- Claire, no…- Pidió, con el corazón acelerado aun, el dolor de cabeza completamente olvidado.- No sé qué me ha pasado…

\- No puede volver a pasar Leon… no podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar, Yo… No estoy aquí para mitigar tu sentimiento de culpabilidad…

\- No es sentimiento de culpabilidad y lo sabes…

\- No te acerques a mi…- Fue corriendo hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro y saliendo del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

Leon solo pudo llevarse la mano a los labios de nuevo, para después tomar un vaso de cristal que estaba encima de la mesa y arrojarlo contra la pared. Enfadado y excitado a partes iguales.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer?

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno actualice.

Tenía unas ganas terribles, después de acabar los exámenes el martes me he dedicado a escribir este capítulo primero en papel y luego plasmarlo en el Word. Y la verdad estoy encantada. Encantada con el capítulo y encantada de decir que he aprobado todos mis exámenes y que mañana lunes comienzo mis prácticas profesionales. Gracias a todos los que me habéis dado apoyo desde aquí o por wassapp, os lo agradezco de corazón.

Habrá gente que a lo mejor no esté de acuerdo con que haya aquí nada más y nada menos que un beso, pero yo lo considero necesario, ya que con él se ve que aún hay sentimientos muy fuertes latiendo entre ellos y que estos no podrán ser ignorados durante mucho tiempo… Y también por que se me apetecía poner un momento asi con ellos, que después de tanta tensión en el otro capítulo nos merecíamos un momento asi, ¿No os parece?

Veremos a ver como avanzan las cosas entre ambos ahora que ha ocurrido este pequeño momento de debilidad pecaminosa *_*.

También me disculpo por lo que ha pasado esta semana con FanFiction. No entiendo muy bien porque durante la semana llegaban avisos al correo diciendo que el capítulo se había subido cuando ya estaba subido, conseguí ponerme en contacto con un moderador y creemos que se ha solucionado, pero no sé, veremos a ver qué pasa cuando suba este.

Y esto es todo por hoy. Gracias por las reviews, me animan y me hacen saber que os está pareciendo este fic loco, así que por favor dejarme uno con vuestra opinión, para mi es valiosa para saber si os está gustando la historia, aunque no seáis usuarios. No tengo palabras para agradeceros tanto, espero que los siguientes capítulos estén a la altura y quede un fic original alejado de los clichés de amenaza biológica, disparos, volteretas dobles en el aire y munición infinita XD.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos y abrazos


	6. Capitulo 6:Lo oculto en las sombras

**Playlist:**

 **Sream de Sergei Lazarev**

 **Capítulo 6: Lo que se esconde en las sombras**

La habitación era iluminada, blanca y antiséptica. Una larga mesa de reuniones con varios sillones blancos ocupaba el espacio central y en sus paredes, pintadas de un tono algo más oscuro, colgaban las obras de arte más exclusivas y modernas del mercado. Dos gabinetes enormes y abiertos esperaban a que, en breves minutos, los futuros ocupantes de la misma entraran y se sirvieran los caros licores que guardaban en su interior.

Grandes cristaleras mostraban que la habitación se situaba en un último piso de un importante edificio, debajo de la misma las personas y los vehículos que circulaban entre sus calles eran ajenos a que, desde esa habitación, un grupo de gente controlaba sus destinos… el destino de una nación entera.

La grandes puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a la enorme sala tanto a hombres como a mujeres, los cuales portaban tablets en sus manos y se sentaban con movimientos milimétricamente medidos.

Todo acorde con la situación que se iba a juzgar en esa habitación.

Una última persona entro y las puertas se cerraron a su espalda. Esa persona permaneció de pie esperando que se le diera orden de hablar y explicar el motivo de tal reunión, el cual no tardó en ser desvelado:

\- ¿Por qué hemos sido convocados aquí? No sabe que nuestro tiempo es oro en estos momentos.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero la información que tengo que mostrarles no podía esperar a ser desvelada en la reunión ordinaria de los viernes, lo que tengo que mostrarles puede cambiar el rumbo de los planes… y ser más beneficioso que el plan que inicialmente se había decidido seguir.

-¿No cree importante que se eliminara al presidente?- Una de las voces se alzó.- ¿No cree importante que el secreto de Raccoon siga sin ser desvelado?

\- Creo que ya el asunto de Raccoon City importa poco. Lo único bueno que ha tenido el fallo de su plan ha sido.- Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un puntero laser mientras una pantalla táctil aparecía desde el suelo.- Que vamos a conseguir algo mucho mejor que acallar a un presidente.- En la pantalla se mostró las fotos de varias personas.- Por primera vez en 15 años… vamos a llevar a cabo una cosecha.

\- ¡ ¿Tiene pruebas para ello?!

\- Sí que las tengo, sí que tengo.- Activo un icono en la pantalla táctil y una serie de imágenes y datos comenzaron a aparecer en ella.- Y puede ser la mejor desde Raccoon City…

()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquella misma tarde…

Claire se excusó rápidamente ante el técnico del laboratorio, quien se limitó a darle el informe de balística, prometiéndole que volvería al día siguiente a la sede y compartiría las conclusiones con el presidente.

Llego a su hotel, se encerró en su habitación y saco rápidamente su móvil, llamando a la única persona que podía ayudarla y al que ella consideraba un sabio en los temas del corazón:

\- -Claire, ¿Cómo va todo?- Le pregunto Matt con voz risueña.- Ya estoy en la sala VIP del aeropuerto para embarcar. Hago escala en los Ángeles y de ahí a Washington. Espero que todo esté bien y…

\- - Me ha besado.- Dijo atónita.

\- -¿Quién te ha besado?-Pregunto extrañado.

\- - Leon me ha besado.

\- -¿Qué dices? ¿No estoy contigo cuarenta y ocho horas y va y te pasa eso?- Pregunto atónito.- Espera que tengo a Brandon aquí, te pongo en manos libres.- Oyó el cambio del mono normal al modo altavoz.-Leon ha besado a Claire.

\- -¿Qué me estas contando?- Pregunto Brandon con su voz estridente, la cual solo salía en momentos de crisis amorosas y la cual Claire tenia grabada a fuego en su mente, haciéndola estremecerse ante el tono chirriante de la misma.- ¿Cómo es que te ha besado?, ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- -Me ha besado, ni se cómo ha pasado… ¿Cómo ha podido pasarme?

\- - Bueno no habrá sido para tanto…

\- -Ha sido con lengua, ¿Vale? Pocas han sido las veces que Leon me ha besado con lengua

\- - ¿Pero a ver ha sido con lengua suavemente o con lengua hasta la campañilla?

\- -Hasta la campanilla…- Se llevó la mano a la cara. Esperando el siguiente grito.

\- -Kyaaaaaaaaaa.- Grito Brandon al teléfono.- Oh dios mío, ooohhh dios mioooo. Tu caliente ex marido te ha besado y no ha sido en la mejilla, ha sido con lengua. ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?

\- -Emmm no lo sé. Me esperaba gritos, recriminaciones, incluso el día antes levante mi escudo contra el en un intento de alejarlo… pero no me ha funcionado muy bien.

\- -Nena ese chico está loco por ti.- Respondió Matt después de lo escuchado.

\- -Emmm no está loco por mí.

\- -Claire, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero eres una mujer sana, en una edad muy buena, eres muy muy sexy y tu carácter vuelve locos a los tíos. Mira Neil el de Terra Save.

\- -¿El que muto y me lo tuve que cargar?, Si, me has puesto el mejor ejemplo, muchas gracias.- Contesto dirigiéndose al sofá y quitándose los zapatos de tacón.

\- -Vale Neil no ha sido el mejor ejemplo. Pero Piers también te tiro los trastos al principio, ¿No?

\- - ¿Me tiro los trastos?- Dijo atónita.- Lo estaba ayudando a que se le declarara a Sherry. ¿Cuándo me ha tirado los trastos Piers?

\- - La vez del paintball, en Adelaida, ¿Recuerdas?, Te llevo aparte y te acaricio la cara.- Le contesto Brandon.

\- - Te vuelvo a repetir que ahí no pasó nada, me dio una de las balas de pintura y me entro en el ojo, el pobre solo estaba intentando limpiarlo lo bastante para que no me quedara ciega.

\- - Bueno señoras.- Intervino Matt.- No nos vayamos por las ramas, aquí se plantea una cuestión. Hizo una pausa dramática.- ¿Tu cómo te sientes con lo que ha pasado?

Claire dejo el teléfono en modo altavoz, paseando por la suite de forma inquieta:

\- - Me hubiera entregado allí mismo… pero pude reaccionar y alejarme.

\- - Ay Claire cielo.- Susurro Matt.- Ojala estuviera allí, al menos podría servirte de apoyo.

\- - Bueno ya estas ejerciendo esa labor por teléfono.

\- -¿Y por qué te alejaste Claire?- Pregunto Brandon algo confuso.- Deberías estar eufórica por ese avance.

\- - No es un avance Brandon, es culpabilidad. Todo esto vino a raíz de que el averiguase toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrido hace dos años. Sabía que iba a pasar esto en cuanto se enterara.

\- - Hombres, luego dicen que ellos no hacen dramas.- Suspiro Matt.

\- - La cuestión es que ahora se querrá acercar… por un extraño y retorcido sentido de la justicia.- Miro al techo.- Es lo que siempre le pasa. No quiero que se acerque por pena, no podía soportarlo. Tengo que hacer que desista.

\- - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer…

En esos momentos se oyó la megafonía del aeropuerto anunciando el embarque del vuelo de Matt.

\- Bueno, tengo que embarcar, nos vemos en unas horas. ¿Podrás aguantar hasta que llegue?

-¿Tengo opciones?

-Te puedes encerrar en la habitación hasta que llegue.

\- No, no puedo hacer eso. Pero gracias por darme la opción.- Rio con algo ironía. Después miro el reloj, no podía posponer el volver.

Claire se despedido de Brandon, tomo su bolso y salió de nuevo hacia la Casa Blanca. Tenía una misión que cumplir y una investigación que concluir, ya que al día siguiente quería exponer sus conclusiones al gabinete presidencial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Leon llego temprano aquel día.

Por lo general solía llegar más tarde al trabajo, ya que al dejar pocas cosas pendientes en su mesa se podía permitir el lujo de retrasar algo su llegada al trabajo.

Pero aquel día no.

Ese día Claire iba a exponer las conclusiones de su investigación referente al caso del atentado contra el presidente, y el como miembro de la DSO tenía toda la intención de estar allí, no solo por esa reunión, sino también para hablar de nuevo con Claire.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, tenía que darle una explicación de su comportamiento el día anterior, si antes el descubría el por qué la había besado de aquella manera.

No había tiempo, todos estaban entrando a una de las salas de conferencias. Y al cruzar las puertas la vio.

Claire se reía de algo que le estaba contando Sherry, enseñándole el teléfono. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ellas.

\- Buenos días…- Saludo mirando directamente a Claire.

\- Buenos días.- Saludo está mirándole con algo de recelo. Luego miro a Sherry.- Luego terminas de enseñármelo, ¿Vale?

\- Claro.- Sonrió la chica, dándole un abrazo.- Voy a sentarme, esto empezara ya.

Ambos vieron como la joven corría a sentarse al lado de Piers, el cual le retiro caballerosamente la silla para que ella tomara asiento. En sus gestos veían que Piers le gustaba y mucho.

\- Parece que fue ayer que tenía diez años y ahora la tenemos enamorada.- Dijo Leon con algo de añoranza en su voz.- Hubiera deseado que siguiera siendo una niña para siempre, era más fácil de proteger.

Claire sonrió con algo de nostalgia, recordando los felices y lejanos días en los que eran una familia unida.

\- Las cosas cambian Leon, no permanecen intactas ni el tiempo se detiene por ellas. Es una ley natural.

\- ¿Podemos hablar después de la reunión?, Tal vez ir a cenar…

Claire lo miro, aquello la estaba desconcertando y mucho.

\- Leon, no te lo voy a repetir, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo. ¿No puedes comprenderlo? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado para que estés tan interesado ahora?

\- Todo, ¿Te parece poco?

\- Leon, no es momento ni lugar, tengo que exponer mis conclusiones y después parto de aquí, tengo que ir a Nueva York. Te aconsejo, de verdad, que lo dejes estar. Por mi bien y por el tuyo.

Con esas palabras Claire de dirigió al centro de la sala y comenzó a escribir unos datos en un portátil.

Leon se sentó al lado del presidente, el cual estaba mirando al joven.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Pregunto el agente.

\- Antes te quedabas hasta tarde aquí para no tener que estar mucho rato con ella porque no te dejaba de avasallar con preguntas sobre dónde estabas o con quien te encontrabas. Y ahora eres incapaz de dejarla en paz y seguir avasallándola. Debes reconocer que es toda una ironía.

-¿Crees que se me va a olvidar que tú estabas al tanto de esto?

\- Puedes buscar todos los culpables que quieras Leon, pero no tendrá ningún sentido. Han pasado dos años y todos habéis seguido adelante. Y si lo que quieres es buscar justicia siento decirte que, en el caso de vuestro divorcio, los culpables fuisteis vosotros. Claire ya lo ha asumido, ¿Y tú?

Se quedó callado ante el razonamiento de Adam. ¿Sería eso lo que le pasaba?, ¿Realmente se sentía culpable y no era capaz de verlo?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos en ese momento, ya que entro en la sala el jefe de seguridad nacional.

Derek Simmons no le había caído bien desde el día que fue nombrado. Vestido como el protagonista de una de las novelas de los ochenta que veía su madre, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar allí. Tal vez en una prospección petrolera pegaría más.

Pero lo toleraba porque había sido compañero de Adam en el ejército y tenía confianza en que él estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

\- Siento mucho llegar tarde, me ha entretenido una llamada y un mensajero. ¿La señorita Redfield ha empezado?

\- No, está a punto.- Contesto Adam abriendo su Tablet.

-¿Una pista sobre el atentado?- Pregunto Leon con interés ante las palabras de Adam.

\- Podría ser, pero antes de desvelarlo necesito escuchar lo que la Señorita Redfield ha descubierto.- Miro con interés a Claire.- Y contrastar opiniones.

A Leon no le gusto la mirada que le dedicaba a la chica.

()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La reunión fluyo sin problemas. Claire era una excelente oradora, aunque eso a Leon no se sorprendía en absoluto.

Había asistido a muchos seminarios en la época en la que ella trabajaba en Terrasave, poniéndoles voz a las víctimas del bioterrorismo que ya no podían hablar por sí mismas y aquellas a las cuales, pudiendo hablar, no serían escuchadas.

\- En vista de lo recopilado por sus agentes y las conclusiones que he sacado y que están en el informe que he redactado.- Apago la pantalla.- Las conexiones está detrás de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Simmons pidió permiso para hablar.

\- Por supuesto Sr. Simmons.

\- ¿Este atentado puede estar relacionado con el que sufrió usted hace dos años? Tengo entendido que las conexiones también estuvo implicado en su caso.

Claire estaba preparada para aquella comparación. Tenía esperanza de que el tema no saliese, y menos aún delante de Leon. Pero se veía que aquel no sería su día.

\- En aquella fecha se determinó que el objetivo del atentado eran Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller. Yo solo fui un daño colateral. Así que no sería del todo cierto que el caso se centrara en mí. Las víctimas potenciales podrían ser Sherry o Jake.

\- ¿Y si le dijera que esta mañana ha caído una nueva prueba en mis manos?, Una prueba que hace que aquel incidente sea relacionado directamente con usted.

Todos miraron con interés a Simmons, aquello no se lo habría esperado ni la propia Claire.

-¿Qué está intentando decirme Sr. Simmons?- La cara de Claire cambio por completo.

Derek se acercó hasta ella, saco un pendrive de su bolsillo u lo conecto a ordenador que estaban usando para la exposición.

\- Pienso que lo que le ha ocurrido al presidente ha sido solo un hecho planeado para traerla hasta aquí.

Dentro del pendrive había dos grabaciones, al activar el primero se vio la escena que tantas veces se había repetido en la cabeza de Claire durante los primeros meses. Ella, con su pelo castaño y sus vaqueros, la tarde en la cual todo cambio para ella.

Estaban en el trastero donde había guardado temporalmente los muebles que se había llevado de la casa que compartía con Leon.

\- Nombre del objetivo: Claire Redfield.

Claire tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, aquel gesto hizo que Leon y Sherry acudieran a su lado y cada uno de ellos tomara sus manos, mientras no apartaban la vista de la pantalla.

\- Como se ha especificado en el plan, el punto débil de la Señorita Redfield es su hija adoptiva Sherry y el amigo de la misma, Jake Muller. Todo el plan dependerá de ellos.

-¿Y cómo esta tan seguro de que saldrá según lo planeado?

\- La señorita Birkin no dejara morir a la señorita Redfield, y el señor Muller no dejara que Sherry use su sangre sin combinarla con la de él. Así que procede…

En ese mismo momento el coche avanzo y delante de la pantalla Claire vio lo que iba a ocurrir y se colocó delante de Sherry.

\- Dispare.

Los dos disparos se oyeron nítidos y Claire se vio transportada a ese momento de nuevo, viéndose a sí misma llevarse las manos al pecho mientras la sangre salía abundantemente de las dos heridas.

Sherry y Jake sujetaban el cuerpo de la chica mientras los gritos de Sherry se oían en la lejanía, en ese momento vio como la chica se cortaba la muñeca con el cúter que había caído en el suelo de las manos de Claire y acercaba su muñeca a la boca de Claire.

Jake le sujeto la muñeca sangrante, le decía unas palabras a la joven y el procedió a hacer el mismo, haciendo que Claire bebiera de su muñeca.

Simmons cerró ese primer video para iniciar el segundo.

En esta ocasión era un hombre trajeado de espaldas en lo que parecía una habitación blanca sin ventanas.

\- Buenos dias, espero que les haya gustado el relato que les he mostrado en el primer video. Este mensaje tiene dos sentidos: Uno de ellos para responsabilizarnos del atentado contra el presidente, gente como usted no debería estar en el poder señor Benford.¿ por qué se empeña en resucitar fantasmas del pasado?,¿ por qué quiere que nuestra gran nación quede en el más absoluto de los desprestigios? Si continua por ese camino sin centrarse en los problemas reales de este gran país nos veremos obligados a eliminarle. Así que si quieren que su preciado presidente siga con vida durante muchos años, hágale desistir de su cruzada o lo haremos nosotros.- la persona de espaldas tomo una copa de vino antes de continuar hablando.- Y el segundo mensaje es para una de nuestras mejores mutadas. Claire Redfield.- La sala enmudeció ante la mención del nombre de la joven.-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de darle las gracias por su sacrificio de aquel día, Sin ese acto desinteresado nunca habríamos averiguado como funcionan de verdad los viru combinados. Lo fuerte que es el amor de una madre… de una madre la cual había perdido a su adorado marido aquel día a causa del divorcio y que lo único que deseaba era dejar a su pequeña a salvo. Eso fue la clave. Este video es su regalo. Pensamos que le gustaría saber por qué fue elegida y por qué las cartas se dispusieron de esa forma. Igualmente darle gracias al agente Kennedy, gracias por centrarse en su trabajo y gracias por no investigar qué era lo que le ocurría a su esposa. Sin duda fue clave para que nuestros planes funcionaran.- Rio la figura de espaldas.- Y por último decirles que la cosecha se acerca, así que les aconsejo a todos los mutados que se vayan preparando, porque solo nos quedaremos con lo mejor de lo mejor.

El video se cortó en ese momento, dejando a los asistentes con más preguntas que respuestas.

Leon miro a Claire, la cual estaba pálida, al igual que Sherry. Luego miro a Simmons.

-¿ No podía haber enseñado eso en privado?

-Me temo que no agente Kennedy. Esto lo cambia todo, ¿No lo ve?

Claire hablo en ese momento.

\- El atentado era para callar a presidente… No quieren que se revele la verdad de Raccoon City. ¿Qué es lo que están ocultado de Raccoon City que no quiere que se sepa?

Simmons miro a Claire, la chica intuyo cierta pena en su gesto. Simmons miro a Adam, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para contarle lo que sabían. Ese permiso fue dado por el presidente.

\- La orden de destruir Raccoon City fue tomada por mí. Yo tenía intención de que el ejército, equipado con el anti cuerpo de virus T entrara en la ciudad y rescatara a cuantos civiles fuera posible… pero fui engañado para tomar esa decisión tan drástica. Uno de los altos mandos que estaba conmigo aquel día fue previamente sobornado por Umbrella y este, junto con otros mandos militares, me forzaron a tomar esa decisión.- Dijo cabizbajo.- Lo que no sabíamos es que aquella medida se tomó para borrar todas las pruebas incriminatorias contra Umbrella y esa se fue de rositas… aunque gracias a dios no por mucho tiempo.

\- Me está diciendo que el gran secreto de todo es que nuestro gobierno decidió condenar a muerte a los supervivientes que quedaban en la ciudad. Que una persona que se había llenado los bolsillos decidió que toda una ciudad fuera exterminad…- Claire no pudo continuar.- ¿Lo permitieron?

Leon observo como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color. Sherry también se percató de aquello.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí, ayúdame Leon…

\- No lo entiende, eso ya no tiene importancia Señorita Redfield. ¿No va visto el video?, ahora mismo el presidente acaba de pasar a un segundo plano.

Sherry miro a su mentor.

\- Señor, por favor, déjennos asimilar lo que acabamos de ver y luego hablaremos.

Sin esperar respuesta Sherry y Leon sacaron a Claire de la sala, llevando al despacho del chico, siendo franqueados por Piers, el cual estaba sacando su teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Sherry al chico.

-Hay que poner sobre aviso a la BSAA y a las naciones unidas.

-Pero…

-¿Has visto el video no?, ¿Has visto lo que ha dicho ese tipo? Va a empezar la cosecha.- comenzó Piers.-Han intentado desviar el objetivo, Adam no es el blanco de todo esto, era solo un cebo para atraernos aquí. ¿No lo ves?

\- No van a por Adam, no era un magnicidio, si querían matarlo podrían haberlo hecho sin dejar pruebas. Pero en realidad él nunca fue el objetivo.- Deducido Leon mirando a todos los que estaban en el despacho.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Comenzó Sherry.

Leon , Claire, Piers y Sherry se miraron atónitos.

\- Van a por nosotros…- Termino Claire la frase.

(()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buenas tardes desde España.

Por fin estoy de vacaciones… lo que significa que puedo actualizar tranquila ;_;.

Durante una semana tengo la misión de dejar tanto One Sided Love como Across the Ocean avanzados para que no me pase lo de estos días.

Si, las prácticas me tienen absorbida y tengo un horario partido, el cual no me deja tiempo para escribir más que los fines de semana… aunque a veces ni eso.

Bueno poco a poco se van desvelando planes.

Se descubren planes malignos hechos por gente maligna que vive en este fic. ¿ Y ahora qué? Como afectara esto a la trama. ¿Qué es la cosecha? ¿Quién es la persona maligna que bebe vivo sentado en un sillón de espaldas?

Bueno tranquilos que todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo. En el siguiente creo que toca que nos relajemos un poco de tanta emoción, ¿No creéis?

Bueno y poco más. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me gusta que, aunque seamos pocos, esos pocos seáis maravillosos conmigo y os esté gustando la historia… solo espero no haberos perdido en estas dos semanas de no actualización… No me odiéis por favor, que yo os quiero mucho;_;

Y sin más me despido, nos veremos muy pronto si dios quiere.


	7. Capitulo 7: Protector

Playlist del capítulo:

On a Sunday de Ester Peony

Come Get Your Love de Redbone

()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))

 **Capítulo 7: Protector**

-¿Qué quiere decir Piers?, ¿Cómo es que van por vosotros?- Pregunto Adam Benford mirando a Claire.- ¿Qué es la cosecha?

Claire miro al presidente, el cual le devolvía el mismo gesto en la cara que debía tener ella.

\- La cosecha es la obtención masiva de muestras de mutados. Como bien se daría cuenta en estos últimos años en los distintas crisis, en cada una de ellas han surgido personas que han asimilado los distintos virus y se han convertido en mutados. Eso solo había pasado una vez y fue en Raccoon City… Con Sherry, Jill y algún superviviente más de la ciudad.- Comenzó a Explicar.- Luego vinieron más como Rockford Island, Terragligia, el aeropuerto de Harvarville y ya el más reciente Tall Oaks y China. Todos estos hechos hasta mi propio atentado han dado como resultado a personas que han desarrollados las habilidades que prometían los estudios de estos virus. Y al parecer ya se ha decidido recolectar esos resultados y ser usados para un fin inespecífico.

-¿Estamos hablando de un futuro ataque a escala mundial contra todos vosotros?- Adam estaba muy serio ante la perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba.

\- Si, de eso estoy hablando.- Contesto Claire muy seria.- Esto ya no es contra una sola persona, van a por nosotros en conjunto. Y como se hagan con estas habilidades, con nuestra sangre o con nosotros directamente, el resultado para todos puede catastrófico.

No se quería ni imaginar el enorme peligro que corría toda la humanidad si esta cosecha se llevaba a cabo con éxito. Sencillamente no quería ni pensarlo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo haremos frente a esta crisis?

\- Habrá que reunirse con Naciones Unidas, ellos tendrán que planear una estrategia de defensa para todos nosotros. Imagino que seremos convocados junto a nuestros protectores y allí se nos dará instrucciones a seguir.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna crisis parecida que haya recurrido de medidas extraordinarias?

-Desde Terragiglia no, quitando Tall Oaks claro.- Claire no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta, donde estaba Sherry, Piers y Leon esperando su salida.

-Sabes que nosotros cuidaremos de Sherry y no permitiremos que le pase nada, ¿Verdad?- Intento tranquilizarla Adam.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar que esta preocupación se vaya. Imagino que el instinto maternal funciona igual a esto.- Suspiro.

\- ¿Y sabes que Leon se hará cargo de su seguridad verdad?

\- Esa es la única certeza que tengo de esto, Él se hará cargo de la seguridad de ella… y tendrá que competir con Piers. Esto va a ser una sangría.

\- ¿Y crees que él no se va a interesar por tu seguridad?

Claire miro al presidente con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por favor, usted también no…

\- Solo digo que él puede que esté interesado en hacerse cargo de tu seguridad también.

\- Pues entonces deberá ponerse a la cola, yo ya tengo un protector que me fue asignado hace dos años y con él me va muy bien.- Entonces miro su móvil y vio el mensaje que había llegado veinte minutos antes.- Y el cual acaba de llegar aquí.- Rio ante el mensaje que le habían dejado en el teléfono.- Pobre, no sabe cómo se acaba de complicar la cosa.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

\- ¿ Es que me vas a vigilar más aun de lo que ya lo estoy?.- Pregunto Sherry a Leon, el cual la miraba seriamente.

\- No lo dudes ni por un minuto jovencita.- Contesto de manera contundente.- Me da igual lo que digas, en esos momentos no es negociable.

Sherry no podía decir nada, aunque era mayor de edad y una agente competente en su trabajo, en esos momentos era necesaria su presencia.

\- Bueno señorita Birkin, ¿Dónde está Claire?.- Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Maaaaattt!- Grito la chica de forma alegre.

Leon vio como Sherry desaparecía de su campo de visión, girándose en el momento en el cual la joven se abrazaba a un chico que tenía más aspecto de modelo que otra cosa.

Moreno con los ojos azules, pelo corto por los lados y largo en la parte de arriba. Alto, un poco más alto que el propio Leon y vestido como si acabara de bajar de una pasarela de moda. Las chicas de la central no pudieron evitar girar sus cabezas hacia el recién llegado… con catastróficas consecuencias para algunas.

\- Menos mal que has llegado. ¿Has leído el mensaje?- Pregunto Sherry.

\- ¿Estas de broma?, Chris me ha llamado y todo. Ya se está montado el dispositivo de seguridad en torno a Claire y mío. Dicen que el tuyo está siendo decidido en estos momentos.

\- Si…-Bajo la mirada.

En ese momento la joven miro a Leon, el cual solo permanecía serio en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, esperando a ser presentado.

-Leon…-Sherry se acero al agente.- Este es Matthew Callum, Matt este es Leon Scott Kennedy.

Leon estrecho la mano del recién llegado, el cual le dedicaba una resplandeciente y segura sonrisa.

\- No creo que nadie en este mundo no conozca el nombre de uno de los agentes más famosos de Estados Unidos.

\- No me gusta ese título…

-Pues lo tiene agente Kennedy, espero que haga honor del mismo y proteja a esta señorita que tengo entre mis brazos.

\- No hace falta que me lo diga.

Matt solo le sonrió. En ese momento salió del despacho Claire, la cual iba cabizbaja.

\- Claire, aquí el agente Callum presentándose al servicio.- Hizo el saludo militar, el cual provoco que el gesto cabizbajo de Claire cambiara y le dedicara al chico una radiante sonrisa antes de fundirse en un turno abrazo con el.- Chica, te dejo sola cuarenta y ocho horas y se forma el caos y la destrucción.

\- Menos mal que has llegado.- Susurro entre sus brazos.

\- Pues claro que si tonta, soy tu protector oficial, Chris lo ha decidido en la reunión de Naciones Unidas. Quieren que te lleve a Nueva York para que lo veas y luego vayamos a Australia.

A Leon no le gustaba nada como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. ¿Quién diablos se creía el imbécil ese que era?, ¿por qué abrazaba a Claire con tanta confianza y por qué ella se dejaba consolar por él?

-Pienso que Claire no debería marcharse de los Estados Unidos.- Dijo Leon.- No debería quedarse lejos de la BSAA ni de la DSO en cuanto a su seguridad se refiere.

Matt volvió a sonreír, aunque de forma más oscura. Claire decidió contestar la propuesta de Leon

\- No me pienso quedar en la ciudad en la que me mataron . En Australia me puedo defender bien, además de que puedo contar con Matt para que me proteja. No veo la necesidad de permanecer aquí más tiempo del necesario, salvo para discutir la seguridad de Sherry.

\- Pero…

\- Ya está hablado Leon. En mi caso el protocolo está decidido, me vuelvo a Australia y Matt se hará cargo de mi seguridad.

\- Además ayuda que yo mismo sea un mutado. Claire tendrá una persona cerca que comprende lo que pasa y podrá protegerla de forma más eficiente… sin tener que temer ser traicionada.- Dijo el chico antes de que el presidente saliera también del despacho y viera al recién llegado.- Señor Presidente, cuanto tiempo sin verle.

\- Matthew Callum, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

Matt decidió jugar un poco con Leon, según le había contado Claire el día que se conocieron, era muy fácil sacarlo de quicio y picarlo.

\- Ocupados, menos mal que esta hermosa joven que tengo en mis brazos hará que todo salga perfecto, no sé qué haría sin ella.- La beso encima de la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que te veo tienes a una chica hermosa en tus brazos?

\- Porque no se pueden resistir a mí, ahora Claire no podrá ser despegada de mi lado.

\- Ahora que tendréis que pasar más tiempo juntos os será más fácil organizarlo todo.

\- Bueno si, pero todo se facilitara si el novio está cerca para ayudarme a tomar las decisiones.- Rio Claire.

Aquello sí que lo estaba dejando helado. ¿Boda?, ¿Novio?, ¿Claire ayudando a organizar una boda?

\- Bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que os marcháis a Nueva York. ¿No?

\- Así es señor, debemos ver al capitán Redfield mañana a primera hora y después de discutir los pormenores de todo volveremos a Sídney, al menos allí es un terreno conocido y me será más fácil proteger a Claire.

-¿Y quién te protege a ti?- Pregunto Adam con toda la maldad del mundo, había captado el juego del amigo de Claire y le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

\- Pues lo protejo yo, claro está.- Rio la joven.- Somos un equipo.-

\- Así es cielo, chócala.-

Ambos palmearon las manos en el aire y comenzaron a reírse ante todos.

-Ay estamos como cabras.

\- Ya, pero somos cabras felices, nunca olvides eso.- Contesto Matt.- Bueno señorita Redfield, no se tu pero yo necesito dormir antes de enfrentarme a tu hermano. ¿Vamos al hotel y me dejas robarte la cama?

\- Claro que si.- sonrió antes de volverse a Adam y Leon.- Bueno esto significa que me marcho señor presidente. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sean circunstancias más felices, ¿No le parece?

\- Eso espero yo también, estaremos en contacto.

Mientras Matt y Sherry se acercaban a Adam y hablaba con él, Claire aprovecho para acercarse a Leon.

\- Protege a nuestra pequeña, que sea tu prioridad hasta que el peligro haya pasado.

-Sabes que lo hare.- La miro fijamente.- Pero tu…

-Estoy en las mejores manos en las que puedo estar, Matt es de confianza.

\- ¿Y desde cuando tiene tu confianza?- Pregunto Leon con un deje de amargura en su voz, el cual no pasó desapercibido para la chica, aunque lo achaco a una pérdida de protagonismo.

\- Te respondo a esto como una cortesía antes de irme. Nos conocimos en la cuarentena, Matt llevaba una semana allí y nos hicimos amigos entre pruebas y pruebas, luego fui destinada a Sídney y el decidió venirse conmigo. Fin.- Le hablo como si le contara un cuento.- Y ahora promételo: Que Sherry se queda en buenas manos contigo y Piers. Que la pondrás por encima de todas las cosas… que si llegara el caso la pondrás por encima de mí si es necesario.

\- Claire…

\- Promételo, me debes eso.

\- Lo prometo, la seguiré a donde ella quiera ir y no le quitare ojo.

Leon podría ser muchas cosas, pero si daba su palabra en algo, en la cumpliría, daba igual el coste.

\- Entonces me voy tranquila.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Pregunto con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

\- Cuando sea requerida, cuando haya un plan claro de actuación contra los que quieren llevar a cabo la cosecha. Y ahora si me disculpas quiero llevar a Matt al hotel para que descanse.

Él se hizo a un lado, sin ideas o sin que tema de conversación la retendría cinco minutos más a su lado. Solo podía ver como se despedía del presidente y de una llorosa Sherry, también dándole un adiós a Piers, el cual acababa de salir del despacho donde habían estado reunido tiempo atrás.

Solo veía como se alejaba mientras Matt le ofrecía el brazo para que se sujetara a el. Sin saber cuándo la volvería a ver…

\- Hace dos años no me hubiera imaginado que Claire cambiara tanto. En esencia sigue siendo la misma, pero ahora se ha convertido en toda una tigresa.

\- ¿Intentas decirme que hace dos años fui un imbécil por divorciarme de ella?

\- No diría tanto como imbécil… pero un poco lerdo sí que fuiste. Antes buscabas cualquier excusa para quedarte aquí más tiempo y no estar cerca de ella, y la ironía es que ahora has buscado motivos para retenerla y ha sido ella la que te la alejado.

\- Me lo tenías que haber contado cuando lo supiste, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo Leon?, piénsalo. El daño ya estaba hecho, tu seguiste adelante y en ese momento lo más importante era mantenerla a salvo a ella. ¿Sabes lo rara que es su mutación?, tan rara que solo existe ella. Ya no era solo motivo personal porque ya no estabais juntos, tenía que ser alejada, entrenada y adiestrada para soportar todo lo que se le venía encima. Era una salvadora y tuvimos que convertirla en soldado.- Contesto Adam.- Y para bien o para mal, ella tomo la decisión de alejarte de eso.- Miro al agente.- La lastima no es un buen sentimiento Leon, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Con esas palabras Adam se alejó de su lado y entro en su despacho. Dejándole con más preguntas que respuestas.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en él, tenía que pensar en su pequeña y en que manera la protegería. Aunque su mente volaba hasta una chica con ojos azules y pelo pelirrojo, renacida de su pasado para hacer enfrentar a todos los pecados que cometió contra ella.

En ese momento una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, se acercó a Sherry y comenzaron a hablar.

Si algo sabía hacer mejor que nadie era usar las debilidades de alguien a su favor. Iba a ser algo rastrero lo que pensaba hacer, pero necesitaba más tiempo con Claire… Y Sherry era la llave para alcanzar ese fin.

()(())()())()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Central de la BSAA en Sídney, Australia. Una semana después…**

Había costado mucho, pero por fin se habían coordinado los equipos para garantizar la seguridad de los mutados. Cada protector estaba al tanto de las tareas de investigación y protección que tenían que hacer. Para ello se había concertado la asamblea que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

\- Si veis algo raro avisad. Vuestro protector debe estar con vosotros en todo momento. Si tenéis que salir de viaje él o ella debe acompañaros en todo momento.

-¿Hasta al baño?

\- Ya eso depende de vosotros.- Guiño un ojo e hizo reír a la sala.- Bueno ya fuera de bromas. Por favor, tened cuidado. Comunicaros con nosotros a las horas que os han sido asignadas y si veis algo raro no dudéis en avisarnos. Cualquier pista será bien recibida e investigada de forma adecuada.

Claire dio por concluida la reunión y se despedido de todos los asistentes. Eran amigos y trabajadores de la BSAA que como ella, de una forma u otra habían sido infectados y habían desarrollado habilidades como ella.

Matt se acercó en ese momento, ya que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano.

\- Pensaba que querrías intervenir con una frase llena de sabiduría.

\- Eres una gran oradora, todos confiamos en ti. Lo que tú dices u ordenas se cumple al minuto, ya lo sabes.

\- Hablas de mi como un ser supremo.- Rio la chica.

\- Eres un ser supremo guapa, lo que pasa es que te costó encontrarte de nuevo. Pero esta fuerza, este liderazgo que ejerces aquí. Tus palabras dan confianza y tranquilidad, nos haces creer que somos capaces de todo.

\- Es que sois capaces de todo, yo solo saco a flote lo mejor de vosotros.

\- Las buenas cualidades de un líder…

\- No empieces tú también, no pienso capitanear la BSAA de Oceanía.

\- Si Chris te ha ofrecido el cargo es porque sabe que lo puedes hacer con los ojos cerrados.

\- Los siento pero no, soy feliz siendo soldado raso. No me veo comandando grandes ejércitos.

\- Bueno, tú no descartes de momento ese tratamiento. No es que fueras a tomar el cargo ahora mismo.

Claire dio por zanjada la charla. Tomo su maletín, guardo su portátil en él y colgando el bolso de su hombro, salió de la sala de conferencia hacia el coche, acompañada de Matt en todo momento.

\- ¿Cómo lleva Brandon que pases tanto tiempo conmigo?, El pobre debe odiarme.

\- Él no te odia, también se preocupa por ti.- Rio Matt.- No puede odiar a la persona que se está formando para oficiar la boda. Incluso me ha propuesto posponerla hasta que todo esto haya acabado. Opina que una boda que se precie no puede tener encima una amenaza de secuestro de uno de los novios y de la oficiante. Además, no ha parado de preguntarme si tu sexy exmarido te ha acosado por teléfono o algo. – Comento mientras entraban en la autopista, rumbo a Cooge Beach, a la casa de Claire.

\- Pues la verdad es que no. Lo cual es raro en él, cuando se le mete en la cabeza algo no para.

-Tal vez se ha centrado en la petición que le hiciste, que cuidara de Sherry.

\- Lo cual me recuerda de que debo llamar a Sherry esta noche, llevo dos días sin hablar con ella.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No lo sé, pero empiezo a estar preocupada. Ella me llama a pesar de que este de misión. No es propio de ella.

\- Bueno, entonces intuyo que vamos camino a tu casa.

\- Sí. Si quieres invita a Brandon a cenar, haremos un pequeño ágape y comentaremos cosas de la boda. Incluso os podríais quedar a dormir, mañana es domingo, podríamos ir a la playa a hacer surf.

Veinte minutos después de planes para la cena, los cuales incluían una película o una partida de videojuegos, el coche estaba entrando por el camino privado que llevaba a la entrada de la casa de la chica.

Y en ese momento vieron otro coche más en el camino. Un BMW serie M de color azul metalizado esperaba en la entrada

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien?- Pregunto Matt aparcando al lado del vehículo.

\- No… vamos no que recuerde ahora mismo.- Miro su móvil a ver si tenía algún mensaje.

\- Quédate detrás de mi.- Dijo Matt

En esos momentos sus ojos azules timaron un color ambarino, chasqueando los dedos hizo que en su mano se materializara el fuego, signo de su mutación con el virus verónica.

-¿No es más rápido una pistola?- Pregunto Claire, preparada en el caso de que tuviera que activar su escudo para protegerlos.

\- Si son más de uno la pistola no se servirá de mucho.

Entonces escucharon un grito a sus espaldas… un grito que ambos conocían bien.

\- ¡ Claire!¡Matt!

Al volverse ambos vieron a Sherry salir de la parte de atrás del cobertizo de su casa. Vestida con un alegre vestido amarillo, unas converse azules y un jersey de media manga, parecía más una jovencita que había salido de la universidad más que la agente del gobierno que era en realidad.

Entonces la chica se detuvo a un metro de ellos, al ver que tenían activados sus distintas habilidades.

\- ¿Es seguro que me acerque o Matt me puede freír con sus poderes?

Claire no dijo nada, solo desactivo el escudo y abrazo a su pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que venias?, estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa, además si te aviso te hubieras negado a que viniéramos.

La miro extrañada. ¿Viniéramos?, ¿Con quién habría venido?

\- No me habría negado, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que vengas con Piers.

\- Es que no he venido con Piers, él está en Bruselas y no se puede reunir conmigo hasta que acabe unos asuntos allí.

\- ¿Y entonces con quien has venido?

Antes de que Sherry pudiera contestar, una voz conocida se le adelanto.

\- Conmigo.

Al levantar la vista y ver a Leon vestido con una camisa branca con las mangas en los codos, unos vaqueros estrechos que enfatizaban su largas piernas y unas gafas de sol que se quitó para verla mejor. Dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Recuerda lo que te prometí la semana pasada.

La memoria de la chica volvió a la promesa que le arranco ese día en la casa blanca.

 _\- La seguiré a donde ella quiera ir y no le quitare ojo._

Leon sonrió aún más al ver el gesto de Claire al recordar sus palabras.

\- Ella estaba preocupada por ti y yo solo me limito a acompañarla. Donde ella vaya yo iré. Donde ella se quede… yo me quedare… el tiempo que ella quiera.

La cara de Claire debía ser un poema en ese momento, porque sabía que cuando Sherry iba de visita a Sídney se quedaba en su casa, y si ella se quedaba... Leon también tendría que quedarse.

Pensaba que se lo había sacado de encima al encomendarle la tarea de cuidar de Sherry y ahora los tenía a ambos allí.

Matt miro la escena sin ni siquiera querer pestañear, luego se habló a Claire al oído.

\- ¿Son cosas mías o te acaba de salir el tiro por la culata?

Claire solo podía mirar a Leon atónita mientras este le devolvía la mirada divertido. Su mundo perfectamente construido acababa de ser sacudido con la sola presencia del chico. Y tenía la sensación de que todo había cambiado de forma dramática.

¿Cómo iba a sobrellevar el hecho de volver a convivir con Leon bajo el mismo techo?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buenas y felices madrugadas.

Por fin puedo actualizar. Tenía claro que esta noche iba a actualizar sí o sí. Lo que pasa es que tenía la esperanza de que fuera la actualización de Across The Ocean y no está, pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida. Espero luz verde para poder subir el capítulo a finales de esta semana -_-.

Sigo en las prácticas laborales, son días agotadores, pero ya voy por la mitad de las 410 horas que debo hacer para obtener el título. Rezo por no cometer más errores… pero imagino que es lo que tiene el aprendizaje. Todo es ensayo y error, y en tres meses es complicado hacerse con la gestión de una oficina, pero bueno ya iré cometiendo menos fallos… solo espero que sea pronto.

Bueno este capítulo deja atrás lo que yo llamo la primera parte del fic, donde todo es serio y aterrador. Los próximos capítulos quiero hacerlos con un toque de humor, aproximándome más al concepto de 30 fellings 30 moments. Con una Claire que tendrá que resistir el asedio de Leon en su nueva vida. Porque si señoras y señores, ese chico está decidido a conquistar de nuevo a la mujer que nunca debió dejar ir… Aunque Claire no se lo va a poner fácil. Aunque, ¿Quién la puede culpar si tiene miedo a sufrir de nuevo?

A nadie le gusta que le rompan el corazón dos veces.

A Leon le queda un largo camino para ganar de nuevo el amor de Claire.

Lo cual me recuerda un detalle:

Este fic no va a seguir ninguna línea temporal de ninguno de los juegos. Los que me conocéis sabéis que yo no hago caso de esas cosas, para hacer las cosas canon ya están los juegos. A mí me gusta crear cosas nuevas y versionar viejas. Soy así de rara, espero que me aceptéis estas libertades que me voy a tomar.

Y para acabar dar las gracias de nuevo por las reviews del último capítulo. A esos lectores que tienen toda la paciencia del mundo y no se merecen que retrase las actualizaciones. Vuestras palabras de ánimo me suben mucho la moral y me hacen querer continuar con la historia, sobretodo mandar un beso y mucho animo a un anónimo de Venezuela, que lo primero que hizo en cuanto tuvo luz fue leerme. No sé si eres amigo o amiga, pero significa mucho para mí que en los momentos tan difíciles que estáis atravesando te acuerdes de mi historia. Espero de todo corazón que todo salga bien allá y se solucione.

Y sin más os dejo, que hablo mucho por aquí. Os quiero un montón. Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. ^v^


	8. Capitulo 8: Los lazos que unen

Capitulo 8: Los lazos que unen

\- No me lo puedo creer…- Susurraba Claire en la cocina de su casa, dejando la compra y contemplando como Sherry le mostraba a Leon la parte de atrás de su casa. - Esta casa es mi refugio, mi santo sactorum… Y ahora lo tengo aquí. - Luego miro a Matt, el cual miraba seriamente la escena- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- Te ha seguido Claire. Se las ha ingeniado para convencer a Sherry para venir aquí…

-Si…- Lo miro mas fijamente. - ¿Estamos pensando lo mismo en estos momentos?

\- Si lo que esta en tu cabeza es: Mi ex marido esta aquí y no sabemos si alguien lo esta vigilando y puede ponernos en peligro a todos… entonces es que estas en mi cabeza.

\- Con mas razón hay que convencerlo de que debe marcharse. - Susurro Claire abriendo la nevera y sacando una cerveza.- ¿Quieres una?.

\- Creo que puede jugar a nuestro favor que este aquí. - Dijo estirando el brazo y tomando la cerveza que su amiga le ofrecía.

\- ¿En que sentido?

\- Te lo contare cuando tenga el plan algo mas meditado, pero solo puedo decirte que mientras el este aquí, los demás estarán a salvo.

Claire miro a su amigo, su extraña entendimiento no cambiaba con los años, a veces pensaba que con cada misión este se potenciaba mas y mas. Incluso el Dr. John pensaba que podría ser una nueva habilidad que ambos estaban desarrollando, aunque no serian ellos los que se ofrecieran para ser sometidos a una batería de pruebas medicas para demostrar la teoría.

En esos momentos Sherry y Leon entraron en la casa desde el patio.

\- Y ahí esta la cocina y el salón, las habitaciones están arriba, cada una tiene su propio baño, así que no sufrirás que las chicas de la casa invadan tu espacio.

\- No me molestaba que invadieras el espacio cuando venias de visita… el problema era cuando creciste y descubriste el maquillaje.

Sherry sonreía radiante ante los recuerdos que venían a su cabeza. Luego miro a Claire y Matt, ese gesto en sus caras…

Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que Matt estaba allí como apoyo de Claire ante la presencia de Leon.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea que el estuviera alli invadiendo el espacio personal de ella… Aunque Claire la saco rápidamente del error.

\- Sherry, ¿ Por que no llevas a Leon a la habitación de invitados y lo instalas allí?- Ofrecio la pelirroja ante el asombro de todos.

Leon abrió los ojos con asombro ante el repentino ofrecimiento de su ex mujer. Después de haber estado de morros desde que habían llegado había pensado que lo echaría a patadas de su casa.

\- No me importa irme a un hotel, total lo paga el gobierno de .

\- pero se supone que no te puedes despegar de Sherry, como su escolta que eres, ¿No es lo que me acabas de decir afuera cuando llegamos?

\- Si… pero…

\- Entonces no se hable mas. Instálalo arriba. Yo y Matt vamos a ir a comprar ya que la nevera, aparte de cerveza, no tiene gran cosa.

\- Esta bien… aunque yo me iré a la cama ya si no te importa, me caigo de sueño.

Claire se acerco a Sherry y le dio un abrazo.

\- Entonces descansa. - Y miro a Leon.- Nosotros tardaremos un rato, Sherry te enseñara tu habitación, hay toallas en su baño correspondiente y las sabanas están en el armario del final de la primera planta.

\- Esta bien. - Asunto el agente ante las instrucciones que el daba su ex mujer. No le hacia ninguna gracia que saliera de aquella casa con ese chico a comprar… como si fuera un matrimonio. La simple idea lo ponía de muy mal humor, pero por suerte para los demás, dirían que su gesto seria por el jet lag.

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Al poco de ver a Claire y Matt subiendo al vehículo de este y desaparecer en la lejanía siguió a Sherry por las escaleras que le conducirían a primera planta.

El pasillo estaba decorado con una mezcla de caro y cotidiano, como estaba la planta de abajo y el enorme jardín donde había estado con Sherry. Aquella casa le transmitía paz, la sensación de haber llegado a un hogar… algo que hacia mucho no sentía.

\- Te asombra la casa, ¿No es así?- Pegunto Sherry mientras avanzaba hasta casi al final del pasillo.

\- Si, no puedo evitar que ciertas partes me recuerden a la casa de Nueva york.

\- Claro que te recuerdan a la casa de Nueva york. -Sherry bajo la mirada y se puso algo triste.

\- Eh Sherry. - Leon la abrazo con ternura. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Recuerdos felices que hacia mucho que no venían a mi cabeza…

\- Ni a la mía. - No pudo evitar decir. - Pero…

\- Lo se, pero eso no evita que me sienta así. - Respondió la chica. - Vamos, esta es tu habitación.

Leon esperaba una habitación impersonal, una cama y algún armario, alguna mesa de noche y poco mas…

El suelo de la habitación era el mismo de toda la primera planta, suelos de madera color crema, en el centro de la habitación una cama de matrimonio con solo un juego de sabanas color azul y blanco al que le faltaba algún tipo de colcha… pero que era compensado con unos mullidos cojines. Un cabecero estilo mándala decoraba la pared, la cual estaba empapelada salvo la zona de la decoración de la cama, que era verde turqués.

A su izquierda estaba la puerta que le llevaba a un espacioso baño con todas las comodidades.

Pero sin duda el centro de toda esa decoración giraba en torno al enorme ventanal el cual daba directo a la playa, donde se veían en esos momentos a gente pasando con sus mascotas y algún surfista.

Sin duda aquello era el paraíso.

\- Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿Eh? - Sonrió Sherry.

\- Pocas veces me pasa, no suelo venir a sitios así cuando estoy de misión.

\- Pues si no te importa yo me voy a mi habitación, que es la que esta enfrente.

\- Creo que yo también me voy a acostar, realmente ahora es cuando siento el sueño. - Sonrió.- Bajare por las maletas y me instalare mientras descansas, ¿Vale?

\- Buenas noches entonces. - Bostezo su pequeña. - Hasta dentro de un rato.

-Que descanses.

Mientras Sherry entraba en su habitación Leon volvió a bajar las escaleras. Ahí pudo contemplar mejor la decoración del salón.

Un enorme espacio abierto dominaba las zonas, las cuales estaban extrañamente bien delimitadas. Podías distinguir donde acababa la cocina y empezaba el salón, donde estaba la entrada.

Sin duda todo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, todo lleno de detalles personales y sobretodo y para su sorpresa, de algún mueble de la casa que ambos compartieron en Nueva York.

Al salir de la casa la brisa marina invadio sus fosas nasales, las casas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad, pero en la lejanía se venían las casas de los vecinos.

Y por primera vez en años sentía paz, familiaridad… Y ese sentimiento le gustaba.

Y con esos pensamientos tomo las maletas de Sherry y las suyas y entro en la casa, sintiéndola extrañamente como suya también.

Aunque sabia que eso era completamente imposible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire y Matt llegaron un par de horas después con comida suficiente para alimentar a medio barrio. A Matt le había parecido exagerada tanta comida, pero Claire lo había justificado como algo normal.

\- Ves que Sherry esta delgada como un palillo, pero la realidad es que come mas que yo.

\- Eso es imposible. - Rio Matt, que rápidamente dejo de sonreír a ver en la mirada de su amiga que lo que decía era verdad. - Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Dejaron la comida encima de una de las encimeras de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué tranquilo esta todo no? - Pregunto el chico.

\- Estarán durmiendo, pero si te quedas mas tranquilo puedes echar un vistazo, recuerda el protocolo.

\- Vale, lo cual me recuerda. ¿A que hora mañana para ir a medirte para el traje de la boda?

\- Mmmm depende. ¿Vamos a ir a entrenar?

\- No, creo que nos podemos saltar el entrenamiento de la tarde, si eso ya salimos a correr unos kilómetros por la tarde, Brandon dice algo como que esta poco definido y quiere estar espectacular para la boda.

\- ¿Poco definido eh?.- Pregunto Claire, extrañada por que Brandon tenia un cuerpazo que quitaba el hipo… algo normal teniendo en cuenta de que era agente de la BSAA.

\- Yo mientras pueda jugar con su…

\- lalalalala no me hace falta detalles guarros de vuestra vida. Vete a casa y daros mucho amor, hazlo sentirse guapo… podrías ponerte los boxes de la suerte.

\- Si, eso y una pajarita

\- Y nada mas… si, somos diabólicos. - Choco las palmas con el. - Bueno con que vengas por mi a las diez y media perfecto.

Después de comprobar que en cada una de las habitaciones dormían plácidamente Sherry y Leon, se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

Entonces nos vemos mañana preciosa, espero que esta primera noche sea tranquila. - Le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo de oso. - Me encanta que seas tan achuchable.

\- Achuchable Redfield me llamaban. - Rio en los brazos de su amigo. - Hasta mañana.

\- Nos vemos. - Dijo la chica mientras veía desde la puerta de su casa como Matt se subía a su coche y encaminaba la salida hacia la suya, a un kilometro de la suya. Esperando ser capaz de dormir ahora que tenia en su casa a Leon, a pocos metros de ella, y dando gracias por que la tercera planta de su casa fuera su habitación suite. No sabia lo que haría en el caso de que su habitación hubiera estado en la misma planta que la suya.

()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El sonido de risas y el olor a café y gofres despertó a Leon, el cual parecía algo desorientado mirando el ventilador que había en el techo.

Le costo un poco centrarse, pero cuando lo hizo se despertó del todo y rápidamente se levanto de la cama.

No imaginaba que estaba tan cansado hasta que, la noche anterior, al ponerse el pijama, tenia intención de echar un vistazo a unos informes que tenia en su Tablet… y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse.

Hacia años que no dormía de aquella manera tan cómoda, aquella cama parecía haber sido diseñada por los ángeles. Y lo mejor de todo es que no había soñado nada de nada… ni malo ni bueno… solo un buen sueño reparador que no sabia que necesitaba, pero que le había sido otorgado.

Entro ene l baño y miro su rostro en el espejo, sin duda tenia que afeitarse, aunque antes le era mas necesario un buen café que lo terminara de despejar.

Al bajar la escalera vio una escena que lo conmovió. Una escena que hacia que su corazón se encogiera en una mezcla dolorosa y feliz… dos sentimientos completamente opuestos.

Sherry estaba sentada en una banqueta, con una taza blanca con lunares azules y un gofre delante de ella, en ese momento le echaba sirope de alce por todos los agujeros.

\- Sabes que el sirope es un añadido para el gofre, no un grupo alimenticio en si.- Comento Claire mientras dejaba su taza rosa encima de la encimera y seguía preparando Bacon y tortilla.

\- No puedo evitarlo, esta tan bueno.- Decía la chica rellenando cada agujero con sirope.

Leon solo pudo sonreír ante esa familiar escena… y luego hacer una deprimente comparación con su vida marital y los momentos que habían tenido los tres cuando Claire y el estaban casados.

En ese momento, y como si lo hubiera oído bajar las escaleras, Claire y Sherry dirigieron la mirada hacia el.

\- Buenos días. - Saludo aclarándose la voz.

\- Buenos días Leon.- Sonrió Sherry al verlo.

\- Buenos días Claire. -

\- Buenos días Leon.- Saludo esta mientras se giraba a uno de los muebles y sacaba una taza negra.- El café esta ahí, sírvete lo que quieras.- Dijo mientras removía los huevos.

\- Gracias, me vendrá bien un café. Dijo mientras tomaba la taza y se dirigía a la cafetera, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Sherry. - ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Como un bebe… no se que tiene ese colchón, pero es recostarte en el y caer en el mundo de los sueños. Hasta esta mañana no me he dado cuenta de que tenia mensajes de Piers… he tenido que responderle rápido para que no se asuste… aunque allí ahora sea de noche.

\- Yo también cai fulminado anoche la verdad.

Claire se volvió con los platos que faltaban, que incluían salchichas, bacón y tortilla, dejándolos en la encimera, después se sentó en un taburete que estaba en su parte de la cocina.

\- Me alegra ver que habéis descansado, el cambio horario se suele llevar mal los primeros días, pero luego te acostumbras. - Tomo un sorbo de café.

())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras Sherry subió a la planta de arriba para vestirse, Claire recogía la cocina.

\- Deja que te ayude. - Se ofreció Leon al verla. Esta se volvió y lo miro como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza al lado de la que ya tenia. -¿Que?.

\- Creo que ahora que Sherry no esta presente debo dejar una cosa clara. No lo hable contigo anoche por que no me parecía adecuado, pero creo que es necesario en este momento.

\- Adelante, te escucho.

\- Mi comportamiento hacia a ti será cordial. Pero no creas que me hace gracia que estés aquí invadiendo mi espacio personal.

\- Pensaba que no te molestaba…

\- Lo acepto, por que la persona que esta arriba vistiéndose para salir a entrenar contigo me importa. Es lo mas cercano a un hijo que ambos tenemos. Y no la hare sufrir.

\- Ella cree que…

\- Se lo que cree Leon. Y por eso estoy hablando contigo antes de que baje. Yo solo mostrare cordialidad contigo cuando ella este delante, la realidad es esta: ella es el único lazo que nos une. Como puedes ver y veras en los próximos días, mi vida esta aquí, toda mi nueva vida esta aquí. Y no quiero que eso se vea alterado.

\- ¿Eso se traduce en que no te moleste cuando estés con Matt?. - Pregunto Leon con algo de sorna.

\- Nunca te ha ido mucho hacer comentarios con sorna, pero si, no me gustaría que molestaras en el tiempo que paso con el.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que…- Leon comenzó a acorralarla en la cocina?

\- No vayas por ese camino Leon, por que tendré que hacerte daño… Y no tendrás ganas de explicar a Sherry el porque estas en el suelo sujetándote las pelotas después del rodillazo que pienso darte si te acercas mas, ¿Verdad?

\- Echaba de menos ese carácter tuyo. - Dijo acercándose mas.

\- Tres…-

\- Fue una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de ti…- continúo acercándose mas a ella, a sus labios.

\- Dos…- susurro mirándolo con el mismo descaro.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a dar un rodillazo en las pelotas. -

\- En cuanto llegue al uno si…- Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio que su color azul cielo se había transformado en un tono ambarino. - Y no olvides que tengo un escudo que usare en tu contra si es necesario. Así que tu decides. ¿Te apartas o te aparto?

Leon miro sus ojos, sabia de sobra cuando debía y cuando no librar según que batallas… y aquella seria una batalla que perdería sin duda.

Sabia que llevaría tiempo y paciencia que ella volviera a abrirse a el como antes de que todo cambiara.

Además , tampoco quería montar un show y preocupar innecesariamente a Sherry.

I've got to be  
Got to be certain  
I've got to be so sure  
I've had my share of hearts broken  
And i don't want to take that any more

El sonido del móvil de Claire los saco del momento. Claire volvió a parpadear haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su cálido azul antes de tomar el móvil y mirar con una sonrisa quien era.

\- Si me disculpas, debo arreglarme. - Dijo mientras se separaba de león y tomaba la llamada mientras subía las escaleras.

La vio alejarse escaleras arriba y riendo por algo que le estaba contando Matt. Y aquello hacia que se encendiera.

Tenia que tener la cabeza fría y ser inteligente. Tenia por delante un largo camino hasta recuperar la confianza de ella… lo cual no seria nada sencillo por lo que el podía ver.

Pero no había llegado a ser el mejor agente del mundo si se hubiera rendido a la primera señal de peligro.

Por que un lazo como el que a ellos les unía no se rompía tan fácilmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Buenas noches:

Bueno, hacia meses que no actualizaba, pero al fin esta aquí el capitulo ocho.

Se que han sido unos meses… mas de medio año para ser mas exactos. Pero no podía imaginarme que en ese tiempo la vida me iba a dar otro gran golpe como el que me ha dado.

A tres semanas de acabar mis practicas laborales, en Mayo de 2019, para conseguir mi titulo de Administrativo mi abuelo enfermo.

Empezó con una tos, solo una leve tos por la noche, así que lo acompañe al medico.

En un principio tenia liquido en el pulmón izquierdo y tuvo que ingresar en el hospital, lo malo es que aquel liquido era síntoma de algo mas grave:

Le diagnosticaron un Adenocarcinoma en estadio 4. Cáncer de Pulmón

La batalla se presento dura desde un principio, pero el la lucho con todas sus fuerzas, los médicos iban a mantenerlo con vida todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Acudía a sus tratamientos, apenas tenia síntomas después de los tratamientos de quimioterapia… todo iba muy bien.

Pero el 25 de noviembre empeoro de repente…

Comenzó a no recordarnos, a no poder caminar bien… a perder funciones de forma alarmante día a dia.

Regreso al hospital y por desgracia el cáncer ya había invadido su cabeza… no había nada que hacer.

Mi abuelo, mi padre en todos los sentidos… nos dejo el 16 de diciembre de 2019 y yo no me he encontrado con ánimos desde que enfermo de escribir. Solo me ocupaba de los estudios superiores que inicie cuando el enfermo, ya que me permitían mantener una beca y estar con el para llevarlo a la quimio y cuidarlo en casa.

Ahora estoy en pleno proceso de duelo, el escribir este fic y across the ocean, mis estudios y lo poco que dibujo es lo que esta haciendo que no me hunda.

Esa es la explicación de por que no he actualizado antes. Pero espero tener una continuidad en estos meses, aunque este ocupada. Pero siempre dije que mi intención es acabar este fic y across y lo hare.

Gracias a todos los que me leéis, gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	9. Capitulo 9:Un dia,una historia 1ª parte

**Capitulo 9: Un día, una historia 1ª parte**

Claire estaba mirando un catalogo de corbatas cuando Matt salió del probador con su traje de boda.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Pregunto con emoción el chico mientras se daba la vuelta hacia uno de los espejos grandes de pared de la sala.

\- Oh dios mío… estas guapísimo. - Comento con emoción. -Desde luego este traje vale el dinero que he pagado por el.

\- No deberías de haberte gastado tanto dinero en mi.

\- Soy el padrino de la boda y una de tus maestros de ceremonias, mi misión es llevarte guapo al altar. - Sonrió mientras se ponía a su lado en el espejo. - Siento como si uno de mis hijos se casara, esto es muy emocionante.

\- Genial mama, ahora podrías contarme como llevas la invasión de tu intimidad a causa de tu sexy ex.

\- Intento parar por casa tan poco como me es posible, lo cual es fácil por que esta semana toca lo mas gordo de la organización de la boda, lo cual me mantiene distraída.

\- ¿Por qué te mantienes alejada?, ¿Por la ya famosa escena de la cocina?

\- No entiendo esta actitud de el, ¿Es que la clave para que se hubiera quedado conmigo y nuestro matrimonio hubiera seguido era que otro chico me tirara los trastos?

-No me puedo creer que con lo buen agente que es no se haya dado cuenta que a mi me atraería mas el que tu…- La miro. - A ver esta buenísimo, aunque tu también estas como un tren. Si me fueran las chicas seguro que te hubiera tirado los trastos antes…

-No intentes arreglarlo ahora. - Claire fue hasta una percha y cogió una corbata, la llevo hasta el chico y la puso al lado del traje. - No se yo si este blanco le va a ir al material del traje…

\- Pues algo blanco debo llevar. Aparte de las flores.

\- El traje va viendo en popa, podemos tachar eso de la lista. Solo me queda ir con Brandon a probar los pasteles esta semana.

\- Lo mejor de la semana sin duda. - Comentaba mientras se relamía ante los manjares que probaría. - Es una suerte que Haigh's Chocolates Queen Victoria tengan un hueco para hacer los postres de la boda.

\- Vale. - Claire saco una libreta de su bolso y tacho la cita con el sastre. - Bueno voy a ir a probarme mi traje nene, debes dar tu opinión.

\- Gracias por llevar un esmoquin, se que a las chicas os gusta ir femeninas a las bodas.

\- Como el padrino y maestra de ceremonias debo ir acorde con la ocasión, eso si le he añadido mis propios toques femeninos. Pantalón entallado, camisa de encaje y volantes, una chaqueta con mangas abiertas para que se vea el efecto de la camisa y el precioso lazo negro que usare como corbata…

\- Pruébate que tengo ganas de verte.

Claire tomo la caja de sus zapatos de tacón stilletos y fue al probador con ganas de ver como estaba quedando su traje.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era pasadas las doce de la mañana cuando llegaron a la central de la BSAA, la cual estaba situada a las afueras de Sídney, en un basto terreno que ofrecía toda la privacidad que los agentes de elite necesitaban.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal la prueba del traje? - Pregunto Kevin Ryman, otro de los supervivientes de Raccoon City que se había unido a las filas de la organización después de la destrucción de Umbrella.

\- Estoy espectacular, ya se que no soy una persona imparcial en cuanto a mi persona se refiere, pero cuando me veáis caminando hacia el altar vais a flipar, vais a quedar ciegos ante mi belleza. - Sonrió ante su superior.

\- ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo después de casi tres años que os conocéis?

\- Ni idea, pero aquí seguimos. - Respondió Claire. - Bueno hoy es el día, ¿no?

\- Si, y te agradezco que vayas a impartir tu la charla a los nuevos reclutas. Ya sabes que algunos vienen asustados ante sus nuevas habilidades, han perdido a familia y amigos y siempre ayuda que alguien que ha pasado por ello cuente su experiencia.

\- No es problema, ya lo sabes jefe.

-Sabes que tu podrías ser la jefa de todo esto, ¿No?

-No gracias, tu eres un maravilloso jefe que nos mantiene unidos a todos, ¿A que si Matt?

-Si, ya no sabemos que seria de nosotros sin nuestro guardián.

Kevin se emociono ante las palabras de sus subordinados. A veces se sentía algo inseguro ante la tarea de dirigir las instalaciones de la BSAA en Oceanía y cuidar de todos los mutados y soldados que estaban a su cargo. Al fin y al cabo, el no era un soldado tan formado como otros altos mandos de la BSAA. Pero Chris Redfield lo puso en el cargo, asegurándole que los chicos y chicas que iban a trabajar allí no necesitaban soldados de elite con ellos, sino una figura que les ate con la vida normal que ellos esperaban alcanzar al margen de sus especiales habilidades.

\- Oye Claire, no se si quieres oír esto, pero Sherry esta aquí con Leon y creo que van a estar en la conferencia.

\- Debería sorprenderme… pero es que no lo hago. Cuando Leon quiere una cosa es implacable cual perro de presa, hasta que no la consigue no para.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu exmarido contigo?, has estado sin saber nada de el desde que os divorciasteis. ¿A que viene este repentino interés por ti después de todo este tiempo?

\- Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no lo se la verdad.

-Yo si lo se, pero Claire no acepta la verdad de mis labios. - Comento Matt a Kevin. - Tengo la impresión de que el quiere recuperarla.

\- Y yo te digo que lo que el siente es culpabilidad. Si lleva enamorado de Ada desde antes de que nos casáramos.

\- ¿Y por que se caso contigo… y por que te casaste con el?

\- Si quieres que te responda a eso vamos a tener que cancelar la conferencia. - Sentencio Claire. - Es un tema que preferiría guardar en el armario de los esqueletos y no dejarlo salir jamás.

Matt noto la tensión de Claire ante la batería de preguntas de Kevin, así que, con una astuta maniobra evasiva, cambio el tema.

\- Bueno vale ya Capital, que vas a desconcertar a la conferenciante y va a salir triste… y si esta triste no va a transmitir esa imagen positiva necesaria para levantar los ánimos de nuestros chicos, ¿No le parece?

\- Tienes razón Matt. - Kevin miro preocupado a Claire. - Lo siento muchísimo Claire.

\- Debo ser una chica grande y superar esto. Bueno os dejo, voy a prepararme.

()()((()()()()()(()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())((()()()

Leon estaba sentado al lado de Sherry en la gran sala de conferencias de la sede de la BSAA.

Desde que habían llegado esa mañana no había podido dejar de maravillarse con lo que veía. Era un ambiente completamente diferente a lo que eran las oficinas de la BSAA en Nueva york o la propia sede de la DSO. Donde todo era formal y militar.

El edificio estaba cerca de The Rocks, con una vista al puerto del Sídney. No era a las afueras de la ciudad, sino integrado en la misma.

Lo que mas le había sorprendido era el capitán de la instalación. Kevin Ryman había sido uno de los pocos supervivientes de Raccoon, salió la noche antes de que Claire y el se encontraran y pertenecía a la misma unidad en la que el había sido designado en aquel fatídico día.

Sherry le había enseñado las instalaciones y le había comentado que aquel día se celebrara una charla para los nuevos reclutas y que esta seria impartida por Claire.

\- Cada año uno de nosotros da esa charla, no solo para ayudar a aquellos que han sido afectados y ahora poseen una habilidad, sino también para hacerles ver que no están solos y que aquí tendrán una familia a la que siempre volver. Da igual si deciden servir a la causa o no.

\- ¿Y que se suele contar en estas charlas?

\- Todo. - Contesto Sherry. - Tu vida antes del hecho y después del mismo. La experiencia en aislamiento y como has conseguido canalizar lo que ha pasado en beneficio de los demás. Y básicamente como es la vida después del cambio.

Leon la miro en silencio y Sherry interpreto el gesto.

\- Ella me lo pidió Leon. En la desesperación de lo que le había pasado ella me pidió que no interfirieras. No puedes culparla.

\- No la culpo, seria un monstruo si lo hiciera. Pero para poder saber como acercarme a ella y ayudarte a ti también a cazar al cabron que va por vosotras… es necesario que oiga la historia.

\- No va a ser agradable Leon…

\- No espero que lo sea, pero no por ello es menos necesario.

En aquel momento los murmullos de la sala comenzaron a silenciarse, al mirar al escenario del gran auditorio el Capitán Kevin Ryman estaba en el centro del mismo con un micrófono.

\- Buenos días reclutas y los que aun estáis decidiendo que hacer. Mi nombre es Kevin Ryman y soy el capitán de la BSAA en la rama de Oceanía. Como bien anuncie hace unos días hoy tenemos con nosotros a una de las soldados mas queridas de esta rama de la BSAA. Muchos la conocéis por ser la antigua líder de TerraSave, otros por ser una de las supervivientes de Raccoon City y todos los que trabajáis aquí como una de vuestras guías en este camino llamado normalidad. Entrenáis con ella, habláis con ella, salís de misión con ella y pasáis las revisiones con ella. - Kevin señalo al lado izquierdo del escenario y anuncio. - Con todos vosotros la señorita Claire Redfield.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir ante la aparición de Claire en el escenario. León la observo avanzar hasta Kevin y darle la mano sonriente. Llevaba unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta de encaje negro y encima una chaqueta fina de color blanco. Unos botines bajos de medio tacón completaban el conjunto. Pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención de Leon era su lustrosa cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos azules cristalinos.

Sherry miro al chico de reojo, observando como se quedaba atónito ante la presencia de Claire en el escenario y sentía esperanza. Sabia que la atracción que Leon estaba sintiendo era el renacer de su amor por Claire, y no un gesto de lastima, tal y como pensaba la chica. Aunque sentía cierta preocupación por Leon, ya que ese día se iba a enterar de toda la historia completa y no sabia si estaría preparado para asimilar toda la verdad.

\- Buenos días a todos. A los que ya me conocéis os digo hola, tenéis trabajo esperándoos en la carpeta de entrada de vuestro correo y a las seis de la tarde lo quiero acabado. - El publico comenzó a reír. - Es broma, sabéis que nunca os mandaría cosas para casa durante el fin de semana. - Sonrió. - Y para los que no me conocéis os digo buenos días. Mi nombre es Claire Redfield, antes trabajaba como cooperante en la ONG TerraSave y desde hace poco mas de dos años soy sargento de primera aquí en la BSAA de Oceanía. - Comenzó la charla. Claire se movió hasta un atril situado a la derecha del escenario, del mismo tomo un mando a distancia y bajo la pantalla del proyector de la sala. - El Capitán Ryman me pidió que contara mi historia aquí. El como pase de ser una cooperante en una ONG que luchaba contra los estragos que causaba el bioterrorismo a ser infectada y convertirme en aquello que estaba combatiendo.- Encendió la pantalla y lo primero que se vio fue una foto de un escenario, un escenario que León había visto en fotos y que Sherry tenia grabado en su retina.- Para que lo entendáis os llevare conmigo a aquel fatídico día en el que todo cambio para mi, el día que debe de ser una salvadora para convertirme en una guerrera.- Comenzó a andar por el escenario con el micrófono.- Para ello nos remontaremos al 20 de Febrero de 2016. Aquel día entro de lleno como el segundo peor día de toda mi vida. Acaba de firmar los papeles del divorcio, un hecho ya de por si traumático… aunque no menos traumático que acabar el día siendo abatida a disparos protegiendo a dos personas muy queridas para mi, las cuales cambiaron mi destino para siempre… Aunque no sabia cuanto hasta que… resucite… y digamos que fue todo un shock.

()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

25 de febrero de 2016

Claire estaba en el baño de su habitación del hospital, asimilando los cambios que se habían producido en su aspecto.

El pelo largo y cobrizo no le molestaba tanto como el cambio en sus ojos. Ese color ambarino que le recordaba a Wesker, el hombre que había iniciado toda la cadena de acontecimientos de Raccoon City al traicionar a Umbrella y robar su investigación.

\- Buenos días hermanita, te he traído ropa de tu casa y un par de muffins y café de Starbucks. - Miro por la habitación. - ¿Dónde estas?

Chris entro en la habitación con un bolso de viaje y la comida prometida en sus manos y vio a su hermana en el baño, mirándose de nuevo, sin asimilar aun los cambios en su cuerpo.

\- Creo que te estas mirando mas veces en el espejo en estos días que en los últimos años. - Intento bromear el chico.

\- Perdona… es que aun se me hace raro todo esto. - Se llevo la mano a la zona donde un apósito tapaba las heridas de bala. - No termino de acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Se dice que cuando una persona tiene cambios significativos en su vida se suele producir un cambio de look.

\- Si, te cortas el pelo, no te crece y te cambia de color…- Se sentó en la cama y tomo el gran vaso de café. - Al menos el café sabe tan bueno como siempre.

\- Claire, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar ahora mismo… pero necesito que hables conmigo, necesito saber que sientes ahora mismo… como te sientes con esto. - Se sentó en un sillón delante de ella. - No me veas como el capitán de la BSAA sino como Christofer Redfield, tu hermano mayor… el cual esta muerto de preocupación.

Claire tomo la mano de su hermano para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero no ayudaba mucho que esta estuviera temblando por los nervios. Por fuera daba una apariencia de tranquilidad, pero en su interior las preguntas bullían y pugnaban por salir.

\- Me preguntaba que había hecho la sangre de Sherry y Jake en mi, aparte de cambiarme de aspecto. Noto que no soy la misma Claire de antes… pero esta sensación la arrastro desde que Salí del bufete de abogados después de firmar los papeles del divorcio. - Miro a su hermano. - Si haber perdido a Leon no fuera lo suficientemente traumático para mi… ¿Cómo puedo asumir que encima he perdido la vida y me han traído de vuelta…Sin saber que cosas han cambiado en mi? -

\- De momento sabemos que tienes súper fuerza. Para muestra de ello la pared que tiraste ayer de un puñetazo.

La cara de la chica se puso colorada al recordar como, al intentar apoyarse en la pared el día anterior para no perder el equilibrio que aun no acababa de recuperar presiono tanto una pared de hormigón que esta se hizo añicos ante las asombradas caras de todos los presentes.

"– Ha sido un accidente."

\- Creo que ya me disculpé, ¿No?

\- Claro que si, pero de momento pienso que este es el menor de tus problemas. - Chris se levanto de la silla. - Tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparnos. Como por ejemplo… ¿Cómo han llegado esas drogas a tu organismo sin que tu ex marido se diera cuenta…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

\- Después de que se descubriera lo que había en mi organismo decidieron que Washington no era un sitio seguro para mi. La persona o personas que me hicieron eso tenían acceso a mi y a mi entorno. - Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había cerca de atril mirando al publico. - Mis pensamientos aun no eran claros y sentía que estaba siendo perseguida, todo aquello producto del toxico al que había sido expuesta, así que me deje llevar por los expertos.

\- ¿No se le comunico nada a sus familiares? - Pregunto una persona del publico. - ¿Ni a su ex marido ni nadie?

\- ¿Por qué debería haberlo informado? - Pregunto a su vez otra persona.

\- Bueno, estuvieron casados y, en fin, el estaba cerca de usted, lo mismo…

\- Si te separas lo haces con todas las circunstancias, ¿Para que iba a hacerlo, que le importaba a el?

\- Lo mismo el podría haber estado envenenando sin que ella se diera cuenta. - Contesto otra persona del publico. - No podía ser que estuviera cerca de ella y no se diera cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando.

Leon se removió incomodo en su asiento, sin entender aun por que dos perfectos desconocidos dentro de aquel gran auditorio tertuliaban sobre su vida con Claire.

\- Ese debate me pareció absurdo en su momento y me lo sigue pareciendo ahora. - Rio la chica. - En ese momento era lógico, quien me estuviera envenenando estaba cerca de mi, así que la clave residía en alejarme de todos mis conocidos, incluido mi hermano. Tenia que darles espacio a ellos para averiguar quien había sido. Así que acabe en Boston, en un hospital que muchos de vosotros ya conoceréis con un doctor que a muchos de vosotros ya conoceréis.

\- El doctor John.

-Exacto. Lo primero que decidió el buen doctor fue que debía someterme a diálisis para eliminar la sustancia de mi cuerpo y volver a ser… un poco mas la Claire que era antes. En esas sesiones conocí a mi primer amigo dentro de esta nueva vida… aunque de una forma un poco ortodoxa. - Claire paso a la siguiente foto, la cual era una de ella y Matt en la sala de tratamientos del hospital donde hacían las pruebas de habilidad. - si… creo que ortodoxa es la palabra.

Matt estaba detrás del escenario y sonrió al recordar aquel día.

()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()

4 de abril de 2016. Hospital Memorial de Boston

Claire estaba sentada junto a la maquina de diálisis, la cual se encargaba de limpiar su sangre del medicamento al que había estado expuesta. Según le dijo su medico necesitaría al menos dos semanas mas para ser capaces de eliminarlo por completo.

Estaba leyendo en la Tablet que su hermano le había traído de regalo, al ser un hospital a cargo de la BSAA el podía entrar a visitarla cuando quisiera, pero ella prefirió que se centrara mas en su investigación que en ella misma.

Sabia que estaba siendo un poco egoísta al no tomar en consideración la preocupación de su hermano, pero ya le era muy difícil ser capaz de lidiar con todo lo que había pasado como para tener que relajar los miedos de su hermano.

Era mejor que se centrara en su investigación. Era el capital de la BSAA y debía estar pendiente de otros temas.

\- Eres nueva. - Dijo una voz a su lado.

Claire levanto la vista de la Tablet y se fijo en el compañero de al lado.

\- Estamos sentados en sillones. - Respondió ella.

-En serio, no lo sabia. - Rio el chico.

\- Perdona, pensaba que estábamos jugando a las obviedades.

El rio mas fuerte ante la lengua afilada de ella.

\- Eh, te acabo de ver y ya me caes bien. - Extendió su mano hacia ella. - Me llamo Matthew Callum. Infectado con el virus T Verónica.

Claire miro la mano y con cautela le devolvió el saludo.

\- Claire Redfield, infectada con una mezcla del virus G y T.

\- ¿Claire Redfield?. - Pregunto sorprendido. - Como la Claire Redfield líder de TerraSave?.

\- La misma. - Respondió sorprendida. - ¿De que me conoces?

\- ¿Cómo no conocer a la persona que hizo que Terra Save fuera famosa al desmantelar la conspiración alrededor de la farmacéutica Wilpharma y el incidente del aeropuerto de Hardvarville?

\- ¿Estuviste involucrado en el incidente?

\- No, pero mi exnovio fue uno de los periodistas cubrió la noticia. Poco después de aquello yo me uní a Terrasave, a la rama europea. Pero fui infectado por el virus Verónica en una misión en la selva amazónica y tuve que dejar la organización al desarrollar las habilidades del virus. Fue un palo para mi y la vida que tenia construida.

\- ¿Y tu novio que opina de lo que te paso? - Le pregunto interesada de verdad en ese chico.

\- Me dejo poco después. Digamos que no es muy atractivo que tu novio sea capaz de manejar el fuego con la mente… y que si sangra por cualquier motivo pueda prenderle fuego a la casa. - Bajo la vista. - Pero la verdad es que me tenia miedo…

Claire se vio reflejada en la vida de ese chico. Ella pronto seria apartada del liderazgo de TerraSave y tendría que unirse a las filas especiales de la BSAA.

. ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

\- Pues ocho meses casi. - Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Y tu cuanto llevas con tu mutación?

\- Dos semanas.

\- Vaya, entonces no sabes aun cual es tu habilidad.

\- Aun no se ni que va a ser de mi vida en estos instantes. - En esa ocasión ella era la que bajaba la vista.

Matt la tomo de la mano, intentando reconfortarla, y la miro dulcemente.

\- Te diré una cosa. Esto solo puede ir hacia arriba Claire. Da igual lo mal que estuvieran las cosas antes, ahora todo solo puede ir a mejor. A veces el reinventarse es lo que nos ayuda a encontrar al nuevo yo en esta situación. - Continúo hablando. - Ahora todo es negro, tinieblas y dudas, pero con el tiempo será luz y esperanza.

\- Esa frase la podrías poner en un cuadro junto al dibujo de un arcoíris o algo.

\- Lo haría, pero no me traje la purpurina, ni los bolis y las cartulinas.

\- Una autentica pena.

-Hagamos una cosa, en cuanto me desconecten del tratamiento y a ti te desconecten… de lo que sea que te estén haciendo, nos vamos a la planta infantil y robamos bolis y papel del stand de enfermería.

\- Pero eso esta mal…

\- Si, pero quiero dejarte ese cuadro en la habitación antes de que me den el alta. - Contesto Matt seguro de si mismo.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

-Y el cumplió su promesa. - Termino de narrar ese momento.

\- ¿Por que nos cuenta esta anécdota? – pregunto una de las personas del publico.

\- Por que, cuando menos lo esperas, encuentras un apoyo que no sabias ni que necesitabas. - Contesto Matt saliendo al escenario. Sonriendo como si fuera una estrella de cine y deslumbrando a todas las chicas presentes en la sala. - Además me pareció una chica muy interesante cuando la vi por primera vez en Boston.

\- Entonces usted… ¿Es su compañero?

\- Así es. - Respondió Matt. - Después del episodio del hospital de Boston decidí seguir a Claire a donde fuera, ella fue la inspiración de muchos en Terrasave y seria un honor ir con ella donde fuera.

\- ¿Cómo es que acabo aquí Señorita Redfield?

\- Bueno, eso fue decisión de los superiores de la BSAA. Terrasave no podía ver manchada su reputación de ONG que ayuda a las victimas del bio terrorismo, así que el presidente Benford decidió apartarme del cargo. - Todos en la sala exclamaron ante la respuesta. - Pero no os confundáis, tomo una muy buena decisión.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso? - Pregunto otra chica del publico.

\- Por que seria el colmo de la hipocresía mantenerme en el cargo. La imagen de la ONG podría verse de nuevo empañada si su líder fuera una mutada, una cosa que ellos combatían a toda cosa. Pero no os escandalicéis, no fue un despido duro ni nada, acabe de buenos términos con TerraSave. Fui indemnizada y decidí que mi vida en Estados unidos había finalizado.

\- ¿Y no sintió miedo del cambio? - Pregunto la misma persona de antes.

\- Claro que sentí miedo del cambio. Encima era un cambio muy fuerte. - Rio. - Le había comprado a mi exmarido su parte de la casa donde vivimos para nada ya que no viviría allí… Un amigo de Terrasave me compro la casa, aunque realmente no me hacia falta el dinero de la venta para el traslado ya que la indemnización que recibí fue bastante elevada.

Leon miro a Sherry y le pregunto.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero recibió exactamente?

\- Pues si no recuerdo mal fueron unos quince millones de dólares. El trabajo de Claire era muy valorado por muchas personas de las altas esferas y digamos que la premiaron en consecuencia al buen trabajo que había realizado.

Casi se cayo de la silla. O sea, el intuía que debía ser una cantidad alta viendo donde vivía ella y la zona que era, pero no imaginaba si quiera que había sido tanto. La misma tenia muchísimo dinero pero que apenas gastaba ya que su trabajo no podía ser valorado por los cauces normales. Poco podía imaginar que Claire se fue de Estados Unidos con tan buena base para comenzar su vida en Sídney.

\- Y yo decidí pedir el traslado con ella. Había algo en ella, en como tenia que irse lejos y dejar todo lo que le era conocido y familiar que me recordaba un poco al proceso que yo seguí…-

\- Y al final lo tengo hasta de vecino de la zona donde vivo. - Comenzó a reírse. - Pero lo importante que os quería trasmitir con esto es que en la profesión que vais a escoger es muy importante que elijáis quien queréis que os acompañe en el camino, ese compañero que sabes que daría la vida por ti… lo mismo que tu la darías por el. Ese compañero que, con solo miraros, sabes que es lo que debéis hacer y como debéis hacerlo. - Se acerco al publico. - Por que aquí no estáis solos. Puede que seáis especiales ahora que habéis descubierto vuestra habilidad, pero eso hace que automáticamente no debáis recorrer el camino solos, por que una sola imprudencia, una sola heroicidad solitaria puede hacer que os maten en el mejor de los casos… y en el peor ser carne de experimentación para los enemigos que intentamos combatir.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante las palabras de la chica. Incluido el propio Leon y Sherry.

El siempre había realizado sus misiones solos, pocas veces había tenido un compañero… o al menos uno con el nivel de compañerismo que Claire compartía con Matt. Siempre había visto el tener un compañero como un estorbo en una misión, nunca lo había visto como un apoyo y una baza a la hora de conseguir completar la misión con éxito.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacer un descanso de media hora para poder ir a comer algo… por que no se vosotros, pero tengo la lengua seca después de estar hablando tres horas.

Todos en la sala rieron a carcajadas.

\- ¿A la vuelta nos narrara como se descubrió su habilidad? - Preguntaron desde la parte alta del auditorio.

\- Claro, aunque no fue la cosa mas emocionante del mundo aviso.

\- No importa. - Contesto otra persona. - Queremos saber como lo controlo… para ser capaces de hacer lo mismo en un futuro.

Claire lo miro al chico que le había contestado.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros haremos que salgas de aquí con esa habilidad dominada, tanto si quieres unirte a la BSAA como si quiere hacer una vida normal. Nosotros no vamos a dejarte solo ni a ti… ni a ninguno de los que estáis aquí.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron mientras Claire y matt rebajan el escenario de la mano.

Mientras los demás salían Leon era incapaz de moverse del sillón, abrumado por todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese tiempo en el que el pensaba que a ella todo le iría bien en su nuevo trabajo en el extranjero, sin saber realmente lo que le había pasado para que las cosas ocurrieran así.

Y teniendo la sensación de que en la segunda parte de la historia descubriría mas cosas que le harían replantearse mas de un hecho que el había dado por verdadero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buenas tardes desde España:

Bueno después de dos meses aquí vuelvo con una actualización que será separada en dos partes.

He tenido este capitulo en la cabeza desde que actualice, pero nunca me imagine que nos pasaría lo que nos ha pasado en España y en todo el mundo.

En mi provincia nos confinaron en casa el 18 de marzo y hasta hoy, día 31 de mayo no estamos aun libres del estado de alarma, aunque si hemos pasado a fase 2 y tenemos algunas libertades… pero con el miedo de contagiarte siempre presente.

He acabado mis clases y he pasado de curso en el grado superior de administración y finanzas que estoy realizando, así que digamos que esto ha acabado bien. Y ahora tengo tiempo de actualizar.

Sentía, cuando empecé la historia, que no había narrado bien todos los hechos que le ocurrieron a Claire en el momento en el que se divorcio de Leon hasta su mutación, cambio de trabajo, cambio de país, ect…

Con estos dos capítulos quiero dejarlo todo contado. A lo mejor hay gente que no lo ve necesario… pero yo sentía que esa parte debía ser narrada para explicar el por que, de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo la amistad que une a Matt y Claire. Por supuesto Leon no se ha dado cuenta aun de que a Matt le gustaría mas el que Claire como pareja, pero creo que así es mas divertido.

Y poco mas, ahora estoy de vacaciones de verano y quiero actualizar algo mas asiduamente. El próximo quiero que sea Across The Ocean. Quiero ir recuperando el ritmo de actualizaciones antes de que mi tiempo vuelva a estar ocupado.

Y por lo demás esto es todo, nos vemos en la segunda parte de este capitulo.


End file.
